MY SAVIOUR
by ParamoreTwilight.fan
Summary: *WON AWARD* Edward Cullen has it all. So whats he unhappy about? He’s hot, he’s popular and he can get all the girls. When new student Bella Swan arrives Edward is shocked to see that she is the only girl not crazy for him. Strictly Human. ExB.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My life

Chapter 1: My life

_(Edward POV)_

"Edward hurry up man we're gonna be late for practice." Jasper called for the hundredth time. I don't understand why he couldn't just go to practice on his own. I know I was being unreasonable; we hadn't gone to practice together for over 4 months. We were best mates and we had been since kindergarten.

"CULLEN MOVE YOUR ASS" Emmett yelled bringing me back to my senses. I don't know why I jumped at the sound of his voice I should be used to it by now. Emmett was enormous, most people were scared of him but if you knew him it was hard to take him seriously! I knew then I had to go but these girls would not move out of my way.

"Hi Edward…." I cut her off, I'm sorry but I gotta go.

"What r u doing after school Edward? Do you want to catch a movie?" Please can you girls just move out of the way! I lost my temper, I couldn't help it but I hated it when they drooled over me! I pushed them away and yet they just kept coming back! God hey couldn't take a hint!

We arrived at practice two minute early. I decided to take a lap even though I was in perfect shape. That was why girls couldn't resist me. I was hot, I was the star quarterback, I was popular, and I mean I had it all. Not to sound self obsessed because I wasn't. In fact I preferred to keep to myself and my mates, I didn't ask for this but just because I was good looking people wanted to know me and date me and be friends with me. I hadn't dated anyone ever because I was still waiting for the right girl. Well I didn't have everything. No one knew about my life at home, I mean everyone just knew me as Edward Cullen most popular guy on campus.

Practice went perfectly as usual and after I returned to that dreaded place.

"Edward is that you? I need you to go to the store and pick up a crate of beers, some whisky and a couple of hundred cigarette packs." Carlisle called. He was my father, an alcoholic in denial and an addicted smoker.

"Dad you know I'm 17 I can't buy cigarettes or alcohol till I'm 18." I shouted back up the stairs.

"GOD DAMMIT EDWARD, YOU ARE SO UPTIGHT, WHO CARES IF YOU'RE UNDERAGE! YOU LOOK 18 SO JUST GO BUY THE FRICKIN STUFF!" Dad screamed back.

I hated it when he shouted, he scared me and I was too frightened to not buy the stuff. In fact I sometimes wondered if prison might be a better fate for me rather than getting a yelling at home. I left the house to go to the local store. I was almost disappointed when the clerk didn't call the cops. I trudged back to the small terraced house. Thank god his mates couldn't see him here. Most people thought I was rich, I never told anyone that they just thought that and I could never find a reason to tell them the truth. I bought my school uniform and anything else from my own earnings from doing paper rounds and working at the checkouts in Staples.

I opened the door and slammed it, no one heard anything anyway as there was music blaring from the stereo from the kitchen. I ran upstairs and as I passed mum's bedroom I heard her speaking on the phone. It was open a crack and even before listening in I knew who it was. She was giggling hysterically and standing in front of her wardrobe picking out dresses which were much too revealing for a woman in her forties to be wearing.

"I'll see you at 8 then, your place and I might just stay the night!" she laughed and then cut off the phone with one last kiss to him on the other end.

I knew she wasn't speaking to dad as he was downstairs so it could only be Uncle Bill. Yes _Uncle_ Bill, dad's brother. I sometimes couldn't blame her for cheating on dad, after all neither was happy but neither wanted a divorce as they knew they wouldn't be able to survive on their own. They could barely pay the rent with dads work from the post office and mum working as a dinner lady. They could both work harder but they didn't.

I put my headphones and drowned myself in my music. Eventually I fell asleep and only woke till my alarm clock rang. I was out of the house in less than 20 minutes.

I walked through the front doors of Forks High School where I was a totally different person.

**Well, how did u like it?? Or hate it?? Should I continue? Well please review and I'll see what I can do. Hopefully I can introduce Bella soon but only if I get reviews!! YAY!! Oh and this is a bit short so I promise to make the next part longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

YAY

**YAY!! I got some good responses!! Sooooo, I thought I would keep u happy and give u the next chapter. Well I dunno how I got time 4 this cos I'm on holiday in India (I live in England) and I shuld be enjoyin the sun and stuff, but how could I forget u guys (my faithful readers)! Lol! Sooo, here we go, tell me if u like it and I need some ideas on wat to do later on. thanx.**

Chapter 2: First Acquaintances

_(Edward POV)_

I took a deep breath as I did every morning and walked over to Jasper and Emmett. I knew I was good at making my smile look genuine so no one suspected a thing.

"Hey guys, wazzup?" I heard my voice and strangely it sounded normal. I slapped high fives with Jasper and was about to sit down until...

"Hiiiii Edward, you look dashing today, oh and you smell so nice, what aftershave have you used. Mmmmm, you're turning me on without doing anything, you naughty boy." She giggled. I didn't like the way she was looking at me and how she had placed her hands on my chest. She was tracing my muscles with her hands which made me feel uncomfortable so I pushed her away, a little too hard but I had to make sure she got the hint. I could hear the guys snickering in the background which made me blush and at that moment I hated her for embarrassing me. I didn't like attention and I didn't like girls who names I didn't even know touching me like they were my girlfriend. I could see the rest of the soccer team walking over here, I certainly didn't want them to see her and her friends hanging onto me, and they would just tease me more. In fact I thought it was time I made it public that I wasn't interested in anyone. I stood on the table which we all sitting around. Jasper, Emmett, Jared, Seth, Quil and Sam all stared at me like I was mad. Even the random girl looked a little afraid of me. But thankfully because people knew me and liked me they all stopped to listen so I didn't have to shout. Some people looked at me admiringly as they only did because I was the star of the school.

"People listen up." I said. Everyone turned to look towards our table. The guys looked slightly embarrassed at the sudden attention they were getting. I heard people whispering things like, "What the hell is he doing." And "Is he loony." I didn't care and so I carried on.

"Look, I know that you all know who I am but you know me for the wrong reasons. You think I'm a big jock, I know that the girls in this school like me but what for? I haven't given any of you signs to drool over me or worship me. So I just want to ask if you would mind keeping yourselves to yourselves and leave me alone. I don't being friends or anything but please I am just not interested in any of you. And you guys shouldn't just like me or talk to me because you think I'm popular. I don't appreciate being used so don't try to be my friends because the people who are my friends have earned that so I don't want you to think that I will like you if you randomly speak to me or send me love poems. Thank you." I was please with myself and surprised I had actually said those things. I don't usually exceed in speaking, maybe I should consider running for president? Ha, yeah whatever. I hadn't realized that no one was speaking still and as I looked around some people looked sheepish, others just astonished. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea?

"Okay guys, I'm finished you can go back to whatever you're doing." I said.

"Wow, you know what, I love a guy who can express his feelings." Some random girl exclaimed. Her friends all nodded in agreement. I saw then that my speech hadn't worked. God these people were really dim.

"Hey man, that was real deep." Emmett said in mock seriousness. They all burst out laughing. I joined in with my fake smile and fake laugh trying to forget what had just happened. How I wished there was just someone who understood me. Right then I had never felt so alone. The bell went, I was saved from further humiliation so I rushed off down the corridor so my first class, until…

_(Bella POV)_

Shit, shit shit, I thought. Crap I had just dropped all my books whilst trying to reach the map of this awful school. I needed to get to the main hall but these unfriendly people just walked straight around me whispering "She's the new girl", "What a loser." I didn't really care as I was used to not having any friends. I had transferred from Phoenix to Forks to live with my dad Charlie. At last I found my way to the hall but it was not what I had expected. There was a guy standing on a table with everyone staring at him. I guessed he was popular and probably self obsessed cos I had someone just like him in my old school. He was I jerk and so I guessed this guy was too. Well I couldn't see his face so I went by what I could see of him. Then he started talking. He had a melodic voice, gentle yet firm at the same time. What was I doing? I was never into guys?

"Look, I know that you all know who I am but you know me for the wrong reasons. You think I'm a big jock, I know that the girls in this school like me but what for? I haven't given any of you signs to drool over me or worship me. So I just want to ask if you would mind keeping yourselves to yourselves and leave me alone. I don't being friends or anything but please I am just not interested in any of you. And you guys shouldn't just like me or talk to me because you think I'm popular. I don't appreciate being used so don't try to be my friends because the people who are my friends have earned that so I don't want you to think that I will like you if you randomly speak to me or send me love poems. Thank you."

God I had guessed right, this guy was arrogant and egoistical. Did he really think that everyone was into him? God I already hated this school and this guy. I waited till he was finished and he turned around to sit back down. God he was hot. He had golden eyes and a chalky pallor. He was like an angel. But even though he was hot I wasn't attracted him anymore. Not with a personality like that. I wanted to say something to him but the bell went so I guessed I would have to make my way to my first class. I found my locker and took out my books. I wasn't looking where I was going when…

_(Edward POV)_

BANG!! Oh shit, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry. I had collided with a girl and her papers were now flying everywhere.

"Don't worry about it." She bent down to pick them up. I bent down to help her, she lifted her head and stared at me. God I was in for another one of those sloppy looks. But I was wrong. She snorted and just said. "Oh God, its you. Just when I thought my day couldn't get worse you turn up."

I was dumbfounded by her response. I realized I hadn't seen her before, she must be new. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and her hair silky. She was beautiful and yet she had some kind of problem with me.

"I'm sorry but, do I know you?"

"No you don't but I heard your idiotic speech in the main hall."

Oh crap I thought. The first girl I like and she thinks I'm the biggest jerk.

"Eddieeeee, hurry up you're gonna be late for class." I saw that annoying girl coming towards me again. God if this girl was driven away by the speech then why wasn't she. I ignored and introduced myself.

"I see we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Bella, Bella Swan, I'm the new girl."

"Nice to meet you. I hope I can show you that I am nothing like what you think I'm like."

"Oh I doubt it, I know your kind."

She probably thought I was a self obsessed jerk, and I didn't blame her. Should I make a move? Or is it too early?

"Can I see you later?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't think so." She replied.

My heart fell, but I swore that I would speak to her again and make her realize that I wasn't like that. I wanted so badly so touch her and to protect her from this evil school. But first I needed to gain her trust. She walked off and at once I felt empty, I wanted to gaze into her eyes for eternity. She was m savior. She was my only hope to surviving school.

**Did u like it?? well I couldn't wait any longer to meet Bella so here she is. She is a bit feistier but u will soon see her true side. Oh and I want ideas. Like anything that u want to happen cos I hav a readers block for the next chapter on how they might meet again! Thanx. ******


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guyz

Hey Guyz

Well I hav never done an authors note before so here it goes.

I NEED IDEAS!! I HAVE A MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK!! AHHHH!! IF U HAVE EVER EXPERIENCED IT, ITS NOT PLESANT!! So if u have any ideas on how I could carry on this story or how E and B could meet again then please tell me!! Thanks!

Secondly i need people to review. I've had 27 loads of people adding me to their story alerts which make me feel good but reviews make me feel better. So please review!! So lets say I get my reviews up to at least 25 then I will put up the next chapter! YAAAAY!! I know I'm evil but I need feedback and reviews to write!

Also I want to make sure that Jacob can be involved in this story just so I can make him bad and let him die…sorry I hate him…so I need a way to bring him in…maybe he gets with Bella somehow but then she leaves him for Edward (YAY). Any ideas?? You can also PM me and I will appreciate any ideas!

I love you guys!! IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS!! Pleeeeeeeaaaaasssseeee!!

JIRDST4eva


	4. Chapter 4

Hellooooo again people

**Hellooooo again people. Well I wanna say thanx to all the people who helped me out during my writers block including 'Libertine-skins', 'XOXtopazeyesXOX', 'honey644' and 'Maren Mitchell'. Well this story is dedicated to all of u as u all helped loads. I hav used a bit from some of you and added my own thoughts. So thanx again guyz, u rock!**

_(Bella POV)_

Oh thank god its PE next, the first good lesson of the day. It had been the worst day of my life and when I thought it couldn't get any worse Mike Newton, the most annoying, arrogant, self absorbed loser asked to be my partner in PE. What was this like Infant School? God he had been following me all day and so I decided to tell him what I thought.

"Look Mike, I know you're trying to be nice and everything but I really don't think we are going to need partners in Soccer. We are just in teams so I'm afraid we can't be partners."

"Oh…yeah…ummm…well I'll see u later then." He stammered.

God I wish he would just get the hint I wasn't interested in him. He was boring and dull and frankly I had never met someone so annoying. Well that wasn't all that true, I mean I was forgetting that Edward boy. God I hoped he wasn't in my class-

"Hi Bella, I guess we have this class together." Oh Lord, why oh why are you torturing me. I rolled my eyes and I was sure he saw yet he didn't say anything.

"Yeah, awesome!" I replied sarcastically. He just walked away to talk to a rather scary guy who seemed to be booming with laughter. I prayed that I would make it through class. It would be fairly easy as I did do rather well in Soccer, in fact I had been on the team in my old school. This could be fun.

_(Edward POV)_

Yes!! PE next, my only class I enjoyed! I had been thinking about Bella all day and I hoped she would be in my class. I changed fast and ran out to the field to see if she was their. She was and she was talking to that worm Mike Newton. God he was so annoying, he was nearly as bad as all the girls I mean he drooled over me as much. I was awesome at Soccer so I thought to myself that this was the perfect opportunity to woo Bella.

I walked up to her. Her chocolate brown eyes made me melt inside.

"Hi Bella, I guess we have this class together." I swore I saw her eyes roll but I decided to ignore this.

"Yeah awesome!" she said sarcastically. God she was so cute, I just wanted to hold her and comfort her and- God what was wrong with me? I hadn't even spoken to her properly yet and I was acting like I loved her! I was so messed up! Ha! I rocked at Soccer and I was ready to knock Bella off her feet with my talent! Yeah!

"Hahahahaha, God Edward u look like a right goofball, why the hell do u have that retarded smile on your face!" Emmett boomed with laughter.

"Shut up Em, come on the teachers come.

_(Bella POV)_

The teacher arrived and I realized as I looked around at the class I was the only girl here. Where were all the rest of them?

"So we need to select team captains, why don't we have Edward and…Bella Swan, seeing as she's the new pupil she can get to know all of you a little bit." Yea, team captain against arrogant Edward; I have got to win this one! But I hated this part, picking teams. After the teacher finished talking Edward and I stood opposite each other, Edward got first pick but before he could say anything…

"Edward!"

"Eddieeee"

"Edwarddddyyyy"

"Oh Edwarrrrrdd!"

"Wait for us; we are sooooo sorry we are late!"

So there were all the girls! God they looked like clowns with makeup plastered on their faces, I was sure that was why they were late. They were trying to look good for _Edwarddyy_. I couldn't help but smirk, for gods' sake it was PE! Strangely Edward looked exasperated, and he was looking straight at me! Maybe he was telling the truth before on that cafeteria table. WOW, he was hot. I couldn't help but blush and that just made him smile even more. His smile was dazzling, crooked and beautiful. He really was an angel.

"Okay, girls we are picking teams now." They immediately positioned themselves in front of Edward and pulled their shorts up a little higher. God how desperate could you get. But what surprised me most was that all of the guys were in front of me! I didn't know if it was because they wanted to get away from the hyenas or if they actually wanted to be on my team. Then Edward picked. He looked straight past the girls to…

"Jasper."

I said, "Emmett."

He said, "Tyler."

I said, "Mike." He looked over excited by this and galloped to my side. Thankfully Emmett sensed my unease and closed the gap between up before Mike could squeeze in. I smiled up at him gratefully.

He said, "Joe." I was glaring at him; I wanted the boys, not some bimbos! God they wanted to be with him why he didn't just pick them!"

I said, "Jessica." This was after all the boys had been picked. She turned away and glared at me, she was angry at me for picking her because she wanted to be with Edward! God how moronic could you get?

When everyone was picked we had equal teams, I had the same amount of girls as him. Now I was ready to beat him!

We started the game. I was almost sure I was going to lose as Edward was known as the star quarterback. I knew I was playing well. This surprised the boys as they had never had a girl who was better at them at something! All the girls would just scream every time the ball came their way. Edward especially was watching me in admiration. That pleased me and made be blush. He was better than me though. He ran like a cheetah, he had strong muscles and he looked so hot when he ran. His rippling muscles could be seen under his shirt and shorts. Most of the girls got distracted every time he ran past. So did I but I carried on. I wasn't going to give up so soon. We were at a tie and if I scored this goal we would win. That would show Edward that I couldn't be won over! Emmett had the ball, I ran up alongside him, we shared and exchange of glances at that moment and he passed the ball. He had set up the ball for me, all i had to do was score. I ran up the pitch, to my left I saw Edward with a huge smirk on his face, which just made me run faster! I kicked and we all watched as the ball soared through the air. The goalie dived to the left when the ball was going to the right! YES!! WE HAD WON!!

"WOOOOHOOOOO! BELLA U ROCK!!" Emmett lifted me up and swung me round so he could kiss my cheek. I blushed hard but yelled all the same. I turned to look at Edward and saw him pouting; he looked so cute so I decided to go up to him. I held out my hand and said.

"Good game, u played really well."

"Thanks, but you were better."

As our hands touched u felt a jolt of electricity go through me. My heart raced and I blushed deeper.

"Yeah I was wasn't I?" We laughed.

"Friends I said, hoping to apologize for my previous outburst at him.

"Yeah, friends."

Everyone around us had turned to stare at us, no one had ever gained the privilege to be Edward friends, especially not a girl! AS we let go and turned away I was bombarded by all the girls, they suddenly all wanted to be my friends. It was probably just to get an in on Edward's crowd so I just walked away with a smile on my face to get changed.

Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought?

_(Edward POV)_

Oh Lord she was beautiful. WOOOHOOO SHE WANTED TO BE MY FRIEND!! YAAAY!! I watched her walked away, maybe this was the start to a friendship but that didn't mean it could turn into something more.

**So did ya like it…did ya did ya!! Please tell me if u did!! Reviews reviews reviews!! Luv u all if u review!! **

**I had to say that I had a lot of fun writing this! xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Helloooo again

**Helloooo again! Well I wanna say that I luv u guyz if u reviewed but I really hate it when people just add u to ur faves and then don't review! Hell, if u lyk da story then say sumthing! I prefer if u review cos then I can reply to u and also ask for ur help cos honestly ieed the help! Pleeeeaaassseee!! I noe I hav more readers than the people who r reviewing cos I hav had loads of emails saying dat people hav added me to story alert or faves! Sorry for that little rant so I'll get to it now. Well here it goes…**

_(Bella POV)_

It was weird; when I got home that same night I had a dream. The strangest part was that it was with Edward. I mean we weren't even friends yet but I had a dream that we were dating. Well I guess this is how all the girls in our school feel, I mean was I crazy? A guy like Edward would never go for a girl like me!

I still hadn't made any friends in school yet so all I would get was the occasional babble of girls asking in Edward Cullen had actually asked to be my friend. It started to get tiring by lunch. I collected my tray and went to look around for a place to sit. Since I had started school I had been eating in the bathrooms. Today I felt ready to face this big bad world. No one made room at their tables for me and I felt lost and out of place.

"Uh, Bella, hi." I heard his musical voice behind me and melted inside as I turned around to see his golden eyes staring back at me.

"Hey, whats up?"

"Oh well, nothing much, just wondering if I would like to sit with me for lunch?" WHAT?? ME SIT WITH EDWARD CULLEN FOR LUNCH?? OH LORDI, YES YES YES!! I DIDN'T SEE ANYONE ELSE GETTING ASKED THIS!! HE MUST LIKE ME, KINDA ANYWAY!! YAAAAY MEEEE!! I found it hard to say anything.

"Breathe Bella." He laughed and smiled his crooked smile, god I liked him.

"Uh , yeah I would love too, thanks."

He led me over to his table, there was at least Emmett and Jasper there so I didn't feel so bad. However there were no other girls so I stood there not knowing what to do.

"Hey, Bella awesome goal yesterday!" Emmett boomed

"Thanks, but you set it all up for me."

"Yeah I guess I did, well then awesome goal for me!" I laughed and started to feel comfortable.

"Guys this is Bella, and Bella these are my mates. Jasper, Tyler, Eric, Mike and Ben" Edward introduced us and they each smiled and waved as he said their names.

"So Bella, I heard you're new here." Jasper asked.

"Uh, yeah I transferred from Phoenix."

"Cool, well I hope Edward hasn't made too many moves on you yet!" Edward punched Jasper in the arm and I blushed deeply. Emmett just laughed.

"Awww, Jazz you're making her blush." Emmett teased. That just made me blush more. Edward looked embarrassed to and he whispered "Sorry" to me too. I just smiled to show him I didn't mind.

"Well Bella you should feel privileged to be here cos the last time we had a girl at our table was…oh yeah, Tyler's girl Lauren. God that girl was a bitch!" Emmett said.

"For god's sake Emmett, SHUT UP!" Edward shouted, not sounding mad but just annoyed.

"Hey its fine, honestly." I said.

"Well, just for the record, I like you much more than any other girl I know. I mean all of them just drool and god they're so annoying with their whining and moaning."

"Emmett" Edward warned.

"Nope I know what you mean Emmett I don't like them much either."

"You know what Edward, I like this girl, and so don't you go scaring her off with your charming personality." I blushed again as they all nodded in agreement. I had made some friends today, and the most important thing was that I had gotten to be with Edward today. I was on top of the world!

The whole time I felt the whole lunch halls eyes on me including Edwards. This just made me happier.

_(Edward POV)_

I liked her; I liked Bella more than she knew. Lunch today was the most fun I'd had in ages. The guys liked her and I could see why. she was laid back and easy to talk to. I couldn't stop thinking about her all day. I was imagining her chocolate brown eyes and her infectious smile when Emmett interrupted my thought.

"Dude, you're hooked." I looked at him to see what he was talking about but he was looking serious.

"What?"

"You're hooked" he repeated.

"What does that mean?"

"When a guy starts day dreaming it only means one thing. He's thinking of a girl. And the only girl you could be thinking about is Bella so you're hooked on Bella. You're into her man!"

I was about to disagree with him when I realized he was right. "Dude, I'm hooked!"

"YEAH YOU ARE! WOOHOO!! EDWARDS FOUND A GIRLY!! ITS ABOUT TIME BRO!"

"SHUT UP MAN, I DON'T WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO KNOW!"

"Whatever man, i'll see you later…Lover Boy! Hahahaha!"

I was hooked and I knew it. And now I had to know if she knew it too.

_(Bella POV)_

"OMG, YOU'RE BELLA RIGHT?"

"Umm, yeah."

"YOU'RE THE GIRL THAT SAT WITH EDWARD CULLEN TODAY, RIGHT?"

Oh god, I knew where this was going!

"Yeah."

"Hi I'm Lauren." She held out her hand. So this was the bitch!

"Right, so I've gotta go." I didn't shake her hand.

"Oh, okay, well I was wondering if you would like to come to my sleepover tomorrow."

NOOOOOOO!! Ummm actually maybe, I needed some friends so I thought what the hell. Whats the worst that could happen?

"Okay, cool."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!" She sounded ecstatic and I knew why she wanted to talk to me, cos I was Edward Cullen's friend. Just thinking that made my heart flip!

The next day at lunch I sat with Edward and his friends again.

"Bella I was wondering if you would like to go to the park with me today after school?" I was shocked when Edward asked me this and even more upset when I had to refuse.

"Oh I'm sorry but I've got plans tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." He looked to rejected that I had to tell him the reason.

"It's not that I don't want to but I met Lauren yesterday and she invited me to her sleepover."

"Oh that's too bad." He looked slightly happier.

"Did you say Lauren, as in Lauren, Tyler' Lauren." Emmett asked.

"Yeah, that Lauren." I agreed. A mischievous grin spread over his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." I knew he was lying but I didn't press the issue any further.

_(Edward POV)_

"Edward, wait up!" Emmett called.

"What?"

"I had an idea about Bella's little sleepover thing!"

"What? Dude that's none of our business"

"What do you say if we try to make Bella a little more popular in her new school? I mean we all know how hard it is when you're new to this place and you should do something for her cos you're the one that made Lauren invite her."

"Huh? I didn't even speak to Lauren"

"I know man but you asked to be her friend, I mean when was the last time you made a friend who was girl? You owe her cos these girls are gonna pounce on her. And anyway it gives you an excuse to see Bella and also for us guys to get Lauren back good. Dude don't you remember what she did?"

"Of course I remember! And anyway what's the worst that could happen? Its time we got Lauren back for good, for Tyler's sake." I didn't really mean this but I didn't want Emmett to know that the main reason I was going was so that I could see Bella.

"Meet me behind the shed at the bottom of the field after school."

"Kay." I knew this was going to be good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys and I want to say that this was a really fun chapter to write. I would like to dedicate this chapter to all my readers who have kept up since the beginning, as they were a great support! Enjoy and please tell me if you like it! **

**Chapter 6 Sleepover**

_(Bella POV)_

I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell to the enormous house of Lauren's. I couldn't help but think that she was probably spoilt with a house like this. I was out of my mind agreeing to this, I so badly wanted to go to the park with Edward. If only he was here then it would be much less painful.

Ding dong, dingy dong, ding dong dong, ding. God, even the doorbell was posh.

"Beeeelllllaaaaa, oooohhh we've been waiting for you for aaaagggeess!" Lauren squealed and jumped up and down clapping her hands. I tried to stop myself from rolling my eyes but I just let her pull me inside.

"Everyone this is Bella sh-" They cut Lauren off and thy crowed round me pushing me towards the king sized bed. There were piles of chocolates and sweets on a table in the hallway. I wondered why on earth they would have a bed in the living room? They didn't give me much time before they bombarded me. I was prepared for something but not for this. I realised then that these girls were stuck up snobs and plain bitches.

"Omigod Bella…EDWARD CULLEN?"

"God Jessica its not that bigger deal, I mean it's probably a misunderstanding, I mean she is just so…plain."

"God Steph you're such a bitch."

"Yeah but she's right, she's nothing special, she could do with a bit of makeup."

I could see then that the only reason they wanted me here was because of Edward.

"Bella do you think you could fix me up with Jasper?" asked one girl.

"Uh, I dunno."'

"Oh come on, and I wouldn't mind that big hefty one either. But I don't know if he might be a bit dim?"

"His name is Emmett and he NOT dim, he is one of the nicest people I have met!" I said I a low voice.

She looked a bit scared and they probably thought I was a bit crazy then.

"See Bella, you have an in with the hottest and most popular guys in the whole school. And now if you join us, the most beautiful popular girls we could have the coolest crowd!" She shrugged as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. I didn't know how to respond to this.

I looked at my watch and saw it was 11 o'clock.

"How about we get dressed for bed and then we can pig out on some of these chocs?"

"Yeah, its already late." Agreed Steph but Lauren knew I was just dodging her question.

I had brought some cute white shorts and a light pink tank top, nothing too posh. All the other girls had brought silk pyjamas with designer labels. I knew that I could not afford anything like that. I realised that I could never be friends with people like this and I vowed that after today I would not talk to any one of them again.

"Oh Bella, those are so cute, but where are your pyjamas." Jessica asked.

"Uh, these are my pj's" I replied blushing not of embarrassment but of anger.

"Oh, well they're very cute anyways. You have wonderful legs."

"Thanks." I said a bit too gruffly.

_Ding dong._

Saved by the bell I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Bella darling could you get that." Lauren asked. _Darling_, did she think I was 2 years old? God, I was still annoyed as I opened the door.

"HOLY CROW!" I exclaimed. Edward stood there in front of me looking like a Greek god when I was wearing my disgusting pyjamas and slippers. Crap, crap, crap why on earth was he so hot?

"Hey beautiful!" he said loudly almost shouting.

"SHUT UP, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" they'll hear you I said closing the door behind me.

"Nooooo, Bellaaaaaa you're ruing our fun!" he whined like a 5 year old.

"What do you mean by _our_ fun?" I asked suspiciously.

"Uh, hi Bella." I turned around to see all the guys including Jasper, Emmett, Tyler, Eric, Mike and Ben.

"CRAP!" I shouted and then remembered that I was the one telling them to be quiet. "What are you doing here?" I whispered harshly.

"Just having some fun." Emmett said.

"Yeah, open the door Bella, this is payback on Lauren." I was about to protest when Edward came towards me smouldering me with his ochre eyes. I stopped breathing.

"Bella, please open the door." he whispered his voice husky.

"Edward stop dazzling her." Emmett laughed. I blushed still amazed by his beauty.

"Okay." I squeaked back and opened the door. Just as I put my hand on the door handle…

"Bella, what took you so l-" her eyes became wide when she saw the gathering of the hottest boys on her doorstep.

"Omigod, omigod, GIRLS!!" She ran back inside screaming on the top of her lungs.

Edward laughed as the other guys did.

"Hey stop being so mean, not everyone can react well to seeing the hottest guys on her doorstep well." I protested feeling bad for Lauren, as I probably would have fainted if it happened to me.

"Oh sorry." Edward cleared his throat embarrassed, however he regained himself well.

"So Bella…you think I'm hot?" He leaned in towards me. I stopped breathing.

YES YES YES!! EDWARD CULLEN YOU ARE SO HOT!! I wanted to scream at him. Then I thought to myself, he is so full of himself when I knew this wasn't true.

"Shut up Edward." I hit him on the arm and laughed it off. Inside I was melting because in that moment I had so badly wanted him to kiss me. I stalked back into the house.

_(Edward POV)_

"I watched her walk away from me." She looked so beautiful. Her perfectly toned legs and arms with her hair draped casually over her shoulders. God I wanted so badly to kiss her. This was going to be fun, and we followed her inside.

"Dude, this place is ginormous!" Ben said.

"I know man, god I would have used this place so differently if it were mine, I would have a plasma screen here and a bar there, with a hot tub inside and-"Emmett exclaimed.

"Shut up man." I whispered. I saw Lauren and her other with her bitches lined up behind her with Bella, beautiful Bella lying down on the king sized bed with a huge smirk on her face. I knew what was coming.

"Well Edward, what brings you here today?" She purred in a voice she thought was seductive. It just repulsed me. She ran a finger over my bicep and the other along my face. Ugh.

I pushed her away and said. "Lauren do you really think I am here to see you." She looked a bit hurt but I got the reaction I wanted. Bella looked up. The plan was working. "I came to see my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" she spluttered. Now Bella looked interested.

"Yes, I was missing her to I thought me and my mates would come over too as they wanted to hang out with her as well."

"So Edward who exactly is this _girlfriend_ of yours?" I saw that Bella had stood up with her arms folded over her chest and she had a smirk on her face and she asked me.

"Why you of course, _beautiful._" I said in my most sexy voice. I had to stop myself from laughing at her expression. She looked dazed and confused. I walked over to her and kissed her.

I ran my hand up her arm to her face and tangled it in her hair. I used the other to pin her to the bedpost and kissed her gently yet passionately. I was amazed at her reaction. I would have thought her to push me away and my plan was to just continue so Lauren wouldn't suspect anything else. But Bella kissed me back, as passionately. I was sizzling as electricity shot through me, her lips moved with mine and it felt right, perfection was all it was. I pulled back at last and grinned at her and winked to make sure she knew it was all part of the plan. She smiled knowingly and said.

"Mmmm, I missed you." She played with my fingers and kissed each one. I could see her trying to contain her laugh so she pulled me in again and whispered to me so no one else could here, "Best plan ever Cullen."

I laughed softly and turned around with my hand still in hers.

"Sorry about that ladies but you know what its like when you're together with someone." I looked around and even the guys looked amazed. I had no idea why.

"YOU BITCH!!" I saw Lauren shaking with fury and screaming at Bella. I pushed Bella behind me a little not realising it. I felt Bella trembling behind me, god she was scared. I turned around to look at her and saw her smiling trying not to laugh. "Now Mr Cullen I'm going to show you my own acting skills, please play along and I'm going to storm out of here at the end so you better follow me because this has been the worst night of my life." She said between her teeth so only I could hear. She stepped around me.

_(Bella POV)_

I began with my acting.

"God Lauren what is your problem?" I shouted back.

"_My _problem? You said you weren't with Edward, he's mine Swan!"

"_Yours?_ Sure Lauren whatever you say. You went out with one of his best mates, I'm sure you know Tyler, yeah so why in hell would Edward go out with you after what you did to him!" Nice comeback I thought to myself. Lauren turned red with embarrassment.

"I invited you here Swan and I was ready to accept you as one of us." She gestured to the others.

"Go to hell Lauren you only wanted me here because of Edward, and the whole evening you did nothing but insult me and my friends."

"_Friends, _you have no friends Swan." She sneered.

Now I was really angry not just acting.

"Yeah she does bitch, she has us." Emmett said out of nowhere. They all agreed and stepped forward.

"Oh so you have _them._" She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jasper said. Lauren looked slightly scared.

"Oh nothing." She replied shakily.

"Good, now if you don't mind I will leave now with my _boyfriend._" I emphasised the word.

"YOU ARE SUCH A SLUT BELLA SWAN, YOU'RE A BITCH AND A WHORE AND HE'LL DUMP YOU SO FAST YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO BLINK!" She screamed as I turned my back. Now that hurt, I felt tears well up, god Bella don't cry now!

"Excuse me?" I hadn't said anything that mean so why did she hate me so much?

"YEAH! WHY WOULD EDWARD CULLEN, THE HOTTEST GUY AROUND GO FOR A PLAIN UGLY GIRL LIKE YOU?" She screamed. Now I couldn't help the tears coming. I turned and flung my duffel bag over my shoulder and stalked out of her house. The fresh air felt good. I could hear Edward behind me but strangely not the others.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, that wasn't what I expected." He whispered coming up next to me.

"Its okay, but that's what I what I want to know Edward. Why did you come here?"

"Uh, well the guys thought it would be a laugh to get back at Lauren and we knew how much she liked me and was jealous of you so we thought…" He trailed off.

"Great, now I have the most popular girl in school hating me!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you have the most popular guys in school on your side." He whispered. God he was so sweet and a smiled shyly at him.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem…buddy." He joked.

"Shut up Edward!" I laughed.

"Friends?" he offered his hand.

"We were always friends." I smiled back taking his hand.

"Oh and Edward, great kiss." I smirked at him. He blushed and smiled back.

"Bella, Edward, we are so sorry, we told you Lauren was a bitch!" Emmett ran with the others behind him.

"Yeah, once we left we gave a taste of her own medicine, we are so sorry." Jasper said.

"Hey, guys its fine, I mean I didn't care about Lauren at all, its just that now I have to pretend to be Edwards girlfriend, and that means kissing! I don't know why the girls at school wish to kiss him, that was the worst kiss ever!"

Edward put his hand on his heart in mock hurt and said "Ouch. That hurt!"

"Whatever Edward but I'm serious! What are we going to do?" I asked.

"You Bella Swan get to be, my fake girlfriend!" He said like it was and honour.

"Dude, this is going to be so funny, I mean you guys as boyfriend girlfriend! Yeah right!"

"Hey, we can do it!" Edward exclaimed.

"Hell yeah!" I agreed.

Crap I thought this was going to be hard! The worst part was, I wished I really were Edwards girlfriend.

Soooo, did ya like it?? I know it was a bit weird but in the future prepare for some more bitchy Lauren and more Bella and Edward fluff! I just love Emmett!! Oh and Bella in my story is a tad different, cos normal Bella would have fainted at Edwards kiss so this Bella is a bit stronger and a little more strong! Oh and the kiss was supposed to be really hot rather than gentle cos it was fake but for there real first kiss it will be more tender! And school starts tomorrow so I will update asap!

**Remember…reviews make me happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Well, here's a treat for you

Well, here's a treat for you! The next chapter!! I thought what the hell cos I wasn't doing anything else! This story is dedicated to bellandedwardLS who asked me when Alice and Rosalie were going to appear so this is for her!

_(Edward POV)_

I walked into school today feeling excited, excited to see how Bella and I would be as girlfriend and boyfriend. We had spent the whole of last night talking about how we would try to kiss, as often as possible when people were around and how we would hold hands. I had to walk her to class today so and kiss her before because she said that's what boyfriends should do. I had no idea so I made my way to the front hall where we said we would meet. She was sitting with the guys laughing her head off about something. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a purple top and ankle boots. She looked beautiful as always. She spotted me and waved.

"Hey boyfriend!" She joked.

"Hey girlfriend!" I joked back.

I sat down but before I could I saw Lauren with her pack walking towards us.

"Brace yourself people, incoming." I whispered. They all understood.

"Edward!" Lauren said warmly as if nothing had happened last night. However she didn't even look at Bella. She sat on the table next to me and hitched her skirt up even shorter than it was.

"Excuse but I would prefer it if you didn't hit on my boyfriend." Bella said. She was a great actor and actually looked angry and jealous. She walked up to me and sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed my cheek and rested her head on my chest. It felt so perfect! Lauren looked taken back at such a forward action and so was I. She got back up.

"Well Edward I'll see _you _later." She said in a sexy voice, to me she just sounded desperate.

"God that girl is so obvious." Bella said.

"Yeah." I was aware that she was still in my lap.

"Nice one Bella, you totally put her right." Jasper laughed.

"Only problem is now loads of people are staring at you two!" Emmett boomed with laughter.

"Shit" Bella murmured. "Edward I can't get off you or else they'll suspect something so now you can walk me to class!" Bella said happily. "Oh and as my boyfriend you can carry my books. Thanks honey you are so sweet." She said dumping her books on me as she jumped up.

"You are so taking advantage over me." I growled playfully.

"Dude, she totally has you!" Eric said.

"Ugh!" I just got up and actually I didn't mind this at all cos in return I would get a kiss.

_(Bella POV)_

God he looked so cute as he trailed next to me with my books. I felt kind of bad now but I though what the hell, he plays soccer so he should be able to manage this just fine! I couldn't help but snicker when I saw him.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"Nothing!" I replied.

"Thanks for carrying my books, _baby._" I tried not to laugh as some girls passed who passed us looked at us in surprise.

"Anything for you beautiful." He placed his hands on either side of the wall behind me and pushed me against the wall. Then he kissed me lightly on the lips and I pulled him towards me, I let him go too soon for his liking and laughed at him when he moaned and leaned in for more. I put my fingers on his lips and pushed him back.

"Remember Edward, we are only acting!" He blushed deeply and I took my books from him and slipped by him. I turned around to see we had a whole audience there looking amazed and jealous of me. I thought I would make the most of it and kissed Edward again lightly on the cheek and said "See you at lunch." I laughed as I walked away.

When I got into the classroom everyone was staring at me in amazement. I blushed deeply and sank into my chair. I tried not to show Edward what kind of effect he had on me so when I was alone I allowed myself to think of him and his lips on mine. I sighed again and slipped into more thoughts of him.

"Omigod, are you like with Edward Cullen?" A black haired girl asked me.

Oh lord its going to start again! "Uh, yeah I am."

"Omigod, you are like so lucky!"

"Mmmhmm." I replied. I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Hey, everyone, Bella here is dating Edward Cullen!" I could have murdered that girl right then as I became bombarded with girls and questions until.

"Okay, okay, shows over, get lost you can see she's not in the mood for this." I heard someone say. I looked up to see and girl with black, short spiky hair, she was pretty and looked friendly.

"Thank you so much." I said to her.

"No problem! I'm Alice by the way."

"I'm-"

"Bella, I know. Oh and this is Rosalie." She gestured to a beautiful blonde girl still telling people to back off.

"Well, you have no idea how grateful I am"

"Yeah, well we thought you needed a hand so here we are! And don't worry we are not digging for information on anything like they are."

"I know, thank you, you're the first nice girls I've met."

"Cool, so we're friends right?" She said looking excited.

"I guess so."

"Yay!" She squealed pulling me into a hug. I couldn't help but like her and Rosalie. They smiled warmly at me and I smiled back. My first real friends.

At lunch I was bombarded with people asking me if I would like to sit with them. I of course refused until Alice asked me and I agreed. She offered to Edward as well but he refused saying that we should go ahead and eat cos he had a soccer practice. He left in a hurry with a quick peck on the lips for me. I imagined what I would have done if I didn't have Alice and Rosalie.

"So Bella, Rosalie's coming over after school today and I was wondering if you'd like to join us?" Alice asked.

"Uh, yeah, thanks!" I said, happy that I had something to do.

"SO we were planning on going shopping and then to the parlour, then we can go back to mine and just hang out."

"That's sounds like the most fun I've had in ages." I replied truthfully.

"Yeah, well then you have never been shopping with Alice." Rosalie joked.

"Shut up Rose." Alice laughed.

That was my best day so far. Edward kissed me 5 times and each time Lauren was watching. She didn't give me any crap today but I knew she would tomorrow.

Also, in one day I had made 2 best friends and had the best shopping trip ever. I bought some black pumps with a matching silver top and a Gucci bag. I thought I deserved a bit of spending, as I hadn't shopped in almost 8 months!

When we got back to Alice's house we dropped dead. I took the big armchair, Rosalie the couch and Alice the floor.

"God, I never knew shopping was so tiring!" I exclaimed.

"With Alice, it's always like this!" Rosalie groaned.

"So Bella, I know I said I wouldn't pry but…Edward Cullen huh?" Alice asked.

"Ugh, god!" I moaned.

"Oh stop whining Bella, we are officially your girlfriends so we have the right to know!" Rosalie said, she was suddenly awake.

"Fine, can I trust you not to tell anyone about what I'm going to tell you?" I asked.

"Of course." They said in unison.

The whole evening I told them about our plan on being bf and gf. They started laughing when I told them about Lauren.

"What?" I asked.

"Hahahaha, Bella, I cant believe you!" Rosalie cries laughing hard.

"Did What?" I exclaimed.

"Bella, no one has stood up to that bitch since like forever. She's head cheerleader and you better prepare yourself for crap from her!"

"Whatever, that girl deserved it!" I replied.

"Yeah she did, you go girl and you can count on us to help you as much as possible!" Rosalie said.

"You guys are the best!"

"So Bella, I hate to ask but do you actually like Edward or is it purely _business_?" Alice asked.

"ALICE!" I exclaimed.

"What, go on just tell us!"

"Fine, yes, I do like him, too much, its just he is so hot and kisses so well! Urgh! Omigod did I just say that! Ahhhh" I rambled.

"Bella you are so funny!" Alice laughed.

"You had better not say anything to anyone about that!" I said in my most menacing voice.

"Oh fine!" They said.

"You like him, you love him." They sang together.

"Argh!!" I jumped up and hit them with a pillow. They hit me back and before I knew it we were having a massive pillow fight and giggling like hell!

God I loved these girls! My two best friends, the only ones who knew about my crush on Edward.

Hey, did u like it?? Please review!! Oh and school starts on Monday for me so I will try my hardest to juggle this story and school! This is the only one I'm writing at the moment so I will update asap! Love you if you review!


	8. Chapter 8

OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD

OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD!! U guyz rock my world!! Yay! I have 70 reviews! I luv ya! Oh so this chapter is gonna be mostly Lauren crap and awkwardness between Bella and Edward cos they both are liking each other and ofc theres gonna be Alice and Rosalie!! Oh and _rerose1975 _found it funny that I said parlour but I live in England so I use that word! Lol! Yay, enjoy…. Oh and I couldn't think of a name for this chapter!

_(Bella POV)_

God I was still tired from last night with Alice and Rose. They made me pour out my heart on Edward and then I moped around for a while realising that he would never go for someone like me! Urgh! But the best part was that now we were pretend bf and gf I could still act like I liked him but he would only think I was acting! I walked into the main hall and I spotted Rose, Alice, Edward, Jasper and Emmett all at the table. I was about to step inside when something blocked my way. I saw Lauren and her pack standing there looking…well they thought they looked menacing but I was fighting back a laugh!

"Bella Swan…" she growled saying my name as if it were dirt.

"Yup, that's me, oh and congratulations on speaking my name I've heard that you have trouble there, you know in the reading and writing section. Are you dyslexic? If you are its okay, I'm sure you're making progress with all the _extra _help you've been getting!" I babbled back at her. She was shaking with fury and her face was going red and purple. She looked shocked that I had stood up to her like that. No one dared to cross her. I looked around and saw that we had drawn quite an audience and looking quite amused.

"YOU BITCH! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE DATING EDWARD CULLEN DOESN'T MEAN YOU OWN THIS SCHOOL! I OWN THIS SCHOOL! AND PRETTY SOON EDWARD WILL DUMP YOU AND COME FOR ME BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST A PLAIN OLD BOYFRIEND STEALING WHORE!" she screamed back at me. That hurt a bit but not enough for me to care so I replied in my most carefree voice.

"Awww, you really are too kind! Firstly, Edward was never your boyfriend. Secondly you're the bitch and the whore and thirdly-" I didn't get a chance to finish by little speech when…

"And thirdly slut, piss off and leave Bella alone." Alice and Rosalie stepped in to defend me. I smiled at them appreciatively and mouthed thanks. Rosalie mouthed back no problem.

"Ah, humph….argh!" Lauren squealed and flounced out of the classroom.

"Okay people shows over!" Alice shouted to our spectators.

I heard clapping behind me and turned to see Emmett, Jasper and Edward smirking at us.

"Shut up guys." I said and pushed them playfully so we get out through the door.

"Hey Bella you cant be rude to your _boyfriend_!" Edward exclaimed in a mocking tone.

"Go to hell Edward." I whispered in his ear so no one could hear other than Alice and Rose. He just chuckled and smiled his famous crooked smile. I started to walk away but someone gripped my hand. I rolled my eyes and turned back to him.

"_Yes honey?_" I smiled sweetly.

"Don't I get a kiss from my beautiful girlfriend?" he smiled back. My heart accelerated and I pulled him in. he was expecting a long kiss so when he leaned in to kiss me I turned my head so he kissed my cheek. People were staring at us amazed so again to make the best of it I kissed him on the lips. I tangled my hand in his hair and lost myself into the kiss. He responded with as much enthusiasm and I heard someone whistle, probably Emmett. I pulled away and laughed at his flushed face. I liked to know I had some sort of effect on him. I was probably blushing too but I didn't care. I walked off with Alice and Rose and I could feel his gaze on my back.

"Girl, that was no acting!" Alice whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, he is totally into you!" Rosalie agreed.

"No he isn't!" I said.

"She's in denial." Alice said knowingly to Rose.

"Urgh, anyway how can you tell?"

"Lets just say that no one is a that good actor." Rose laughed.

Edward liked me? No way! Maybe? I'm so messed up! I thought to myself.

_(Edward POV)_

God she looked so hot today! I was falling for her bad! I had to tell her that I liked her! I had to! But how could I? That's when I saw the poster for…

Spring Fling

_Friday 9 o'clock_

_Get your date ASAP._

Of course! The spring fling! I would ask Bella to the spring fling! YES YES YES!

"Emmett, Jazz…have you seen this!" I said to them.

"Yeah man it happens every year!" Jasper replied.

"Oh yeah, but I'm thinking of going this year!" I said.

"WHAT? But you never go!" Emmett boomed.

"Yeah, but I was thinking that I would maybe ask Bella." I mumbled.

"DUDE!! YES!!" Jasper laughed.

I made my way to lunch and I swore that I would ask Bella before anyone else could!

I saw her sitting with Rose and Alice laughing at something. She was so beautiful. She saw me and waved and motioned for me sit with them. As I made my way over Lauren came in my way.

"Hi Edward!" she squealed.

"Hey Lauren." I said not wanting to be rude. But then I remembered what she did to Bella and it made my blood boil.

"Well I heard that you were planning on going to the spring fling this year…" She trailed off. SHIT SHIT SHIT!! How did she know!

"Uh yeah." I said lamely.

"Well I thought I would save you the trouble and I would love to attend it with you!" She ended.

"WHAT??" I yelled.

"Its okay Edward, I know you like me. Now I know you're going out with Bella but I'll come with you when you break up with her. How about now, come on Edward lets go break up with her!" She squealed. God she was a bitch! I was about to protest when I had an idea. I looked around her to Bella. From her look I could tell she heard everything. So I thought I would have some fun of my own. I made my way over to her and Lauren followed looking excited.

"Hey Bella!" I greeted her.

"Hey Edward!" She replied going along with me. She leaned forward and kissed me with more passion than necessary but I guessed it was because of Lauren.

"GET OFF HIM!" Lauren yelled. Bella looked surprised but just pulled back and smiled.

"And why should I do that?" Bella asked.

"Because he's here to break up with you! Edward is taking me to the spring fling!" She yelled grabbing my arm and trailing her finger across my jaw.

"Uh no I'm not!" I replied. Lauren looked shocked so I shook her off.

"Actually Bella I wanted to ask you something." I said.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would accompany be to the spring fling?" I asked. Lauren froze next to me and her eyes became big.

"Edward I would love to!" Bella replied smiling. This time I kissed her. Gently yet passionately. I felt Bella lock her arms around my neck.

"Freak." I heard Lauren mumble next to me.

"Excuse me?" Bella arched her eyebrows and looked at Lauren.

"I said freak." Lauren replied.

"And who was that directed at?" Bella asked calmly.

"You of course!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Well thank you for that and I'll be seeing you next at the spring fling and please if you wish to keep your ugly little head, don't speak to me for a while." Bella replied sweetly but deadly. Lauren seemed lost for words and just stormed off with her followers.

"Yeah, you go girl!" Alice exclaimed from behind me.

"Yeah, god if you hadn't dealt with that I swear…" Rosalie growled.

"She had no right to say those things Bella, I'm sorry its partly my fault but I couldn't help but have some fun." I said apologetically.

"It's not your fault and anyway I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself!" She laughed. Wow, even her laugh was so sexy. "Edward you really don't have to go to the dance, I've heard that you never go so please don't go for me."

"No chance Bella, I'm going with you, how could I stand my girlfriend up?" I joked.

"Seriously Edward!"

"I know but I'm still going!" I said.

"Fine, pick me up at 9 then!"

"Great!" I replied. God I was so excited. That night I was going to tell her how I felt! YES!

"Oh and Edward…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Bella said.

"What for?"

"Asking me to go with you."

"No problem girlfriend, I wouldn't go with anyone else." I said softly. She blushed deeply.

**Woohoo!! Did u lyk it? I enjoyed writing this one! Yay! Oh and just to confirm, Bella and Edward both are falling for each other and they are no longer acting cos they don't really need to! GOD I HATE LAUREN!! She really pisses me off! So you know what to do…REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys

Hi guys. Thanx 4 all ur reviews! Well I thought I would do a bit on Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice cos I have been meaning to get them together for a while.

_(Bella POV)_

"Urgh, Bellaaaaaaaaaaa, the dance is only 2 days away and I still haven't got a date!" Alice whined.

"Whatever Alice, you could have any guy in this school!" I retorted.

"Yeah but I want the right guy!" She replied.

"Me too, I want a guy who's strong and sweet and funny!" Rosalie joined in.

"Rose don't give me that bullshit, you know you could have any guy in this universe!" I said.

"Then how comes every single guy who has come up to us today has asked you out, not us?" Alice said.

"I don't know guys but I'm sure that you have been asked by at least 10 guys…each!" I said annoyed.

"Fine, but to drown our sorrows we are going shopping today after school for our dresses!" Alice said.

"Fine" I replied.

"Great!" Rose said.

_(Edward POV)_

"Edward man, I'm sick of this! All day girls have been coming up to you and asking you out but we have had none!" Jasper moaned.

"Yeah, man you need to hook us up!" Emmett said.

"I am not going to do that, you guys could get dates if you asked girls but _nooooo _you have to wait for a girl to ask you!" I exclaimed.

"Dude, that's no fun!" Emmett said as Jasper nodded.

"Yeah well it's your problem so deal with it!" I retorted.

"Man come on!" Jasper pleaded.

"NO! AND THAT'S THAT!" I ended.

"Bella!" I waved at her as I spotted her waiting in the lunch queue. I picked up a tray and joined her.

"Hey!" She replied looking genuinely happy.

"I just had them most annoying chat with Em and Jazz!" I said.

"What was it about?" she asked.

"They don't have dates to the dance so they want me to hook em up but obviously I said no!" I explained.

"Oh my god!" Bella said slowly emphasising each word.

"What?" I asked warily.

"I just had the best idea!"

"What?"

"I had the exact same conversation with Rose and Alice! They're looking for dates too!"

"No way!"

"Yup." I said popping the p.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Uh huh!" Bella said.

"Awesome! But how?" I asked.

"Okay, so me and the girls are going shopping for our dresses after school today, I'm taking it that you guys haven't bought your tuxes yet?" She asked.

"No we haven't." I said.

"Okay so its sorted, you're coming shopping with us after school today. I'll tell the girls that the guys are coming with us to carry our bags and you tell the guys that you may have found some girls for them!" Bella said excitedly. God she was so cute when she was excited.

"Bella you're a genius!" I yelled and hugged her! She blushed and so I kiss her gently on the lips.

"Yeah I know!" She laughed.

_(Bella POV)_

"Yay, Bella!!" Alice squealed when I told her the guys were coming. "Now we can buy more stuff!"

"Yes, and they also might be good dates for you guys." I said.

"Really?" Rose asked.

"Mmmhmm, Jasper for Alice and Emmett for you!" I said.

"Bella you rock!" They said together.

"Yeah I know!" I laughed.

"Okay so will they meet us there?" Alice asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay so get in girls!" Alice laughed as We hopped into her yellow Porsche.

We arrived at the mall, I had only been here once before but I knew it pretty well. I spotted the guys already here and mucking around in the car park. I whistled and Edward looked our way and waved. I motioned for him to come over.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." They replied.

"Okay so Emmett, Jasper, this is Rosalie and Alice." I introduced them.

"Hi," Jasper said shyly only to Alice, Alice smiled back. YES! This could work. I smiled at Edward.

Emmett just stared at Rosalie and said, "Whoa, you're beautiful!" She blushed deeply as he kissed her hand. I smacked him on the head. "Emmett close your mouth or flies will go in!" I laughed at him. Everyone joined in and he blushed as well.

"Okay, so how about we do our dresses first." Alice said. Everyone agreed. We first went into _Orchid_ a dress shop, which I had never heard of. We spotted a long black sleeve less dress on display and Alice and I dragged Rosalie over to it and convinced her to try it on. Emmett looked excited to see Rosalie in her dress while Jasper and Edward just looked curious. They had probably never seen girls shop before. Rosalie came out and I heard Emmett gasp. I smirked and I almost felt proud of Rosalie in that moment, She looked gorgeous! We ran to her side to check if it really was perfect. It had a silver pattern near her cleavage and showed off her amazing figure perfectly.

"Damn, girl you have got to get that dress!" I exclaimed.

"Yup, Rose you look amazing! I think you can tell by Emmett's expression that he approves." Alice smirked. Rose blushed.

Rosalie handed over her credit card when she was buying it and it came to 256

"Have you seen the price on that!" Edward said, his eyes bulging.

"Yeah, I said casually.

"Are you mad, it's so expensive." He choked.

"Edward when a girl goes shopping she has no limit!" I replied laughing at his dumbstruck expression.

Alice and I got our dresses in another shop. I enjoyed seeing Edward's amazed expression when I came out in mine, he didn't stop ogling till Alice ushered me back inside to get undressed so she could try hers on. My dress was a long, light sky blue dress with a criss-cross back. It was simple yet sexy but not too revealing. Alice chose an extra short purple dress with sequins across the top. The dress didn't look too short because Alice was already small so she carried off the look very well. Jasper looked as amazed Edward and Alice became shy for the first time since I had known her. I knew these two would be great together. Our dresses cost 478 together but we were glad with our purchase. Now it was the guy's turn.

Alice dragged Jasper along, Rosalie with Emmett and me with Edward. We all had firm grips as we could see how much the guys were dreading this. Alice took them into Calvin Klein and swore that if they didn't find anything here then they wouldn't find it anywhere else. We all knew what to get them to try on so we each found the perfect suit for each one of our guys.

"So what's your size?" I asked Edward.

"Why?" he said defensively.

"Edward I need to know you size so I can pick out a suit for you!" I said annoyed.

"Well, maybe I don't want to tell you." He replied.

"Stop being a baby there's nothing to be ashamed of, I mean its not like you're fat or anything, I mean your actually quite fit, and I'm sure with your toned muscles you're not a bigger size." I cut myself off before I could say much more. A smile spread across his face.

"You think I'm fit? Oh and would you like to feel my _toned _muscles." He said leaning forward so I could feel his breath on my face. I saw a spark in his eye, which told me he was just teasing me, but I wanted so badly to fell his arms around me.

"Shut up Edward, you're so full of yourself!" I said teasing him back and pushing him off.

"Oooooh, have you guys broken up!" I could recognise that voice anywhere, the whining and the desperation. Lauren. My eyes grew wide with shock and Edward groaned. I turned around slowly and purposely locked my arms around Edward.

"No we haven't. And I thought I told you not to talk to me if you wanted to keep your ugly head." I growled.

"Oooh, protective are we? Well I wasn't asking you I was asking Edward. And he probably wont say it in front of you but I know that he doesn't want some ugly bitch like you." Lauren said.

"Oh really?" I said arching by eyebrow. "Then please explain to me why I am picking out Edwards suit for the dance, _and _I am also going with him _and _why he won't pull away from me when I do this?" I turned my head kissed him with as much force as I could and he responded with as much enthusiasm. I pulled back to smirked at Lauren but all I saw was the shop door closing behind her.

"Thank you." Edward said.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"For getting rid of her, I was sure that if I opened my mouth I would lose my temper." He explained.

"Oh, its okay." I answered surprised. "So, I've just spotted the perfect suit for you!"

In the end Edward, Emmett and Jasper all bought black suits with white shirts. They all looked pretty hot but Edward looked the best. They were amazed at how much they would have to pay but we assured them that it was worth it.

We walked back to the car, Rose, Alice and I leading as I updated them on the Lauren moment and the guys trailing behind. I knew they were discussing how to ask out Rose and Alice and needed Edwards help.

"Uh, Rose can I speak to you for a sec?" I saw Emmett had run up behind us.

"Yeah sure." She said looking excited.

"Oh and Alice can I talk to you?" Jasper asked shyly as well. I pushed her forward when she said nothing.

Edward ran forward to catch up with me while Rose and Emmett were behind us and Alice and Jasper last.

"Nice work boyfriend!" I teased Edward.

"You too girlfriend!" He laughed back.

"We should start a dating agency you know!" I praised us.

"Yup, we make a good team." He said softly.

I smiled at him softly and he grinned back his famous crooked smile that made me melt inside. He took his hand from his pocket and took mine in his. I was touched by this gesture and didn't refuse. Neither of us said anything but I was sure we were both thinking the same thing. It felt so right, so normal, maybe there was something more than friendship here?


	10. Chapter 10

OH MY LORD

**OH MY LORD!! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU GUYS! I HAVE REACHED THE HUNDRED MARK! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IF I COULD I WOULD GIVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF U A HUMUNGOUS HUG! NO WORDS CAN EXPLAIN BOW HAPPY I AM! YAY…OH AND SOMEONE TOLD ME I USED TOO MANY EXCLAMATIONS MARKS SO I'LL TRY NOT TO IN THIS ONE! **

_(Bella POV)_

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh god, oh god, crap, crap, ah!" I was so nervous for today. Edward would be here in an hour and my car wouldn't start. I had to get to Alice's so she could do my makeup and hair! HOLY CRAP! I picked up my mobile and rung Alice.

"ALICE!! COMEANDGETMENOWMYCARBROKEDOWN." I screamed down the phone when she picked up.

"GOD BELLA STOP FREAKING OUT! I'll come there with everything, just get ready in your dress." Alice replied.

"Ok, ok, cool, HURRY UP!" I said not calming down one bit. I changed into my dress and my silver heels that Alice had picked for me. I had no problem walking in these shoes but I was stressing about what I would do when I started dancing. I new my balance was awful, so I knew that I was sure to embarrass myself.

Alice arrived soon after and I dragged her straight upstairs. She pulled me onto the chair in front of the mirror and got to work. Neither of us said a word.

"Okay, I'm done." Alice declared, standing back, admiring her work.

"Thankyou thankyou thankyou!" I said hugging her. She smiled back, and went over to the mirror to continue on her style.

"Bella can you get that, I'm doing my hair." Alice said, not even glancing behind her.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! GOD ALICE, I'M AT YOUR HOUSE BUT YOU AREN'T THERE!" Rosalie screamed down the phone. I could see I wasn't the only one freaking out.

"Hey Rose, calm down. Alice is at mine, we had an emergency. Do you reckon you come over here?" I said calmly.

"Oh Bella, sorry, yeah I'll be there soon." She cut off the phone.

"Alice, Rose is coming over."

"HOLY SHIT, I forget to tell her I was here!" Alice yelled, utterly stunned.

"Yeah I know, be prepared for hell from her!" I joked.

I hadn't yet seen myself so I walked into the bathroom to the full-length mirror. There was a stunning girl staring back at me. Her hair was bouncing with curls that cascaded around her shoulders, with a hairpin at the side. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes prominent with mascara and eyeliner. She was truly beautiful.

"Oh. My. God. Alice. You are officially made my stylist." I said hugging her again. She grinned at me.

"Yup, you look gorgeous Bella." She said seriously.

"Yeah well you look better." I said. Alice really did, she looked incredibly pretty but I was sure that when I saw Rose I would feel ugly. Just on cue the doorbell rang. I carefully went downstairs to open it. Rosalie flew in instantly muttering under breath. Her eyes set on me and they bulged open.

"Oh. My. Frickin. God. Bella, you look beautiful!" she said very sincerely. I blushed and mumbled thanks. She looked amazing as well. Her blonde hair was straightened and she had taken it back into a small silver clasp. We grinned at each other and I said to her that I had told Edward, Jasper and Emmett to come here instead of Alice's. Alice came down just then and they each complimented each other. We all froze for a moment and stared at each other and then burst our laughing for no reason. Today was going to be amazing!

"Big hug!" I said. We all hugged each other, careful to not crease our dresses or hair. The doorbell interrupted us. Alice and Rose ran upstairs, I looked after them confused.

"What are you dong?" I asked.

"Bella, we have to make an entrance!" Alice said. "Open the door!" She said as they ran out of sight upstairs. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

_(Edward POV)_

I gasped when I saw her, she looked incredible. I smiled at her and she grinned back and opened the door further so that we could come inside. God she was so beautiful! She led me into the front room. Jasper and Emmett stood by the stairs obviously waiting for Rosalie and Alice. They really were looking forward to this. Bella and I stood in the kitchen and she offered me something to drink. I refused. We stood awkwardly for a moment until I broke the silence.

"You look really beautiful tonight." I mumbled looking down.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." She said, grinning.

"How about we get this show on the road girlfriend!" I said mimicking a high-pitched girls voice. She shoved me but laughed. I held my hand out for hers and she took it. I pulled her closer to my side as we walked through the hallway. I saw that Rosalie and Alice had come down as well. They looked pretty but nothing compared to Bella. We had bought only one car, my Volvo, so we had to take another car. Bella offered as Rose and Slice were sleeping over that night. She had a Black Audi TT, just the kind of car I liked. Fast but small. It was yet another thing we had in common. We both loved cars. She admired my car as I admired hers.

"Nice set of wheels," she said appreciatively.

"You too." I murmured.

"Thanks, how about you ride this one and the others can take the Volvo, you know give them some alone time." Bella suggested. I agreed of course and we hopped in, me taking the wheel. The others followed soon after.

We arrived at the school, the gym was decorated with lights and a banner across the entrance, saying "spring fling". It looked quite nice and even better inside. I squeezed Bella's hand and smiled at her, whilst she smiled back. When we walked in every single head turned to us. The girls looking at me and the guys staring at Bella. I felt jealous at that moment and almost protective. I didn't like the way they were looking at her, like she was a piece of meat. I wrapped my arm around her waist so we were even closer. She looked at me confused. "You, know cos we're supposed to be bf and gf." I whispered.

"Oh, okay." She said shrugging.

"How about a dance?" I asked slyly.

"Sure."

I wrapped my other arm around her waist and she locked hers around my neck, so she was looking up at me. I heard a song I recognised playing it was Bryan Adams, Everything I do.

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more_

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you **(A/N Listen to this song, amazing!!)**

I realised then that these words were exactly what I was thinking at that moment. I leaned in closer and she lifted her head so our lips were parallel. This was it, this wasn't an act, and this was going to be the real thing. I took a deep breath and when I was just about to touch her lips…

**I know that was really fluffy but it needed some! Oh and please don't kill me, the next chapter is going to be so much drama AND something enormous will happen. Oh and u were asking about Edward's home life…that's in the next chapter too! AND HUGE THANKS TO MY BETA **_**MORPHOX**_**! YOU ROCK! Yeah so, prepare yourself for the next chapter!!**

**..Don't forget to check out the dress designs, on my profile. There are links!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes! Loads of reviews again! You guys rock my world! Oh and sorry for the little cliffy but I needed a whole chapter for what's going to happen now cos its like loads of drama! Lol! Thanks to 'morphox' and 'francesfresh007' for looking over this chapter – you guys are awesome! Love u all…**

_(Bella POV)_

"HOLY CRAP!" I screamed, as Edward pulled away from me in one fast movement to cover his ears as well.

"Oops." I heard a voice giggle down a microphone; it was that kind of voice that you could recognise anywhere. I rolled my head and glared towards the stage where Lauren stood behind the microphone, which was now on the ground. I realised that Edward had taken my hand again and was looking just as annoyed at Lauren for ruining our moment. God she was such a bitch! Urgh.

"Ok, so everybody I thought we would play a little game, you know to liven things up a little. Ok so my brilliant idea is…TRUTH OR DARE! YAY!" she squealed jumping up and down. Everyone groaned and we all were about to turn back when…

"I PICK FIRST!" Lauren yelled to get our attention. It was easier for us to just play for a little bit so we all stood around the stage.

"Bella Swan." She said glaring directly at me.

"Truth." I said staring right back at her.

"Okay, so tell me why did you and Edward _pretend_ to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" she said evily. I gasped and looked at Edward who was looking confused. Now all the attention was on us.

"How did you find out?" I said softly, yet on the inside I was screaming.

"Oh you know Tyler don't you, yeah well lets just say I convinced him." Lauren said innocently. I looked over at Tyler and saw him hiding his face in his hands, but he wasn't the one I was mad at.

"God Lauren, I can't believe you would be such a bitch." I said quietly.

"Yeah, well you thought wrong. And why the hell would Edward Cullen go for some ugly, plain, boring, hideous, dull freak like you?" Lauren said loudly into the microphone so everyone heard. People started laughing and pointing at me. Some were trying to hide their laughter so they were just snorting, which reminded me a lot of pigs. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Edward's friends were the only ones not laughing. I felt tears running down my face, and I yanked my hand from Edwards and ran out of the hall.

I could hear the music playing again so I guessed everyone had gone back to their own business. Well not everyone.

"Bella, oh lord I'm so sorry for what happened back there." I heard Edward's voice and other footsteps following, probably Rose and Alice. I didn't say anything, I just wrapped my arms around my body, not able to prevent the tears streaming down my face.

"Bella?" Edward said again, reaching out for me but I just pushed him away gently.

"Edward, back there I was humiliated, I was insulted and I will probably never be able to go back there. But you Edward, you are the super star of the school, the hottest of all and the most popular guy out here. That didn't matter to you one bit, but to me it meant everything." I said quietly the tears still burning in my eyes; he looked hurt and ashamed of himself.

"Bella I-" I cut him off.

"Look, it's not your fault but…I don't think can do this anymore Edward." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I can't see you anymore Edward. I still really really like you but the only way that I might be able to get over this is if I'm not with you." I said.

"But Bella we can get through this together." He said, pain in his voice.

"I'm sorry Edward but it's me that can't do this. I have never been more hurt in my life by the things Lauren said, and do you know why? It was because they were true Edward. You and me could never work, not whilst you have all these admirers and all these people who will do anything to get between us. I can't be hurt anymore. We're over…for good." I said. These words ripped through me, but I knew that I had to do this. I realised then that I loved Edward. I loved him and I had to let him go because all this time I was with him, I was getting hurt, not by him but by others. I didn't wait for him to answer and just walked away, but not before I kissed him on the cheek. He didn't respond.

When I reached my car I collapsed, I sobbed and sobbed until felt two pairs of arms around me. One of them opened the car door and got in with me while the other drove home.

"God, I am so sorry guys. You shouldn't have to ruin your evening for me." I sobbed.

"Stop being silly Bella, this is the exact time when you need you girlfriends." Alice said whilst driving. I sniffed, "I think we'll need loads of chocolate ice cream!" I said half laughing.

"Yup, it's the best way to drown your sorrows." Rose agreed while rubbing soothing circles on my back as my head lay on her shoulder.

"Oh god I'm ruining your dress." I said trying to get up. She pushed me back down.

"Who cares, I didn't really like it anyway." Rose said. I smiled at her gratefully and sighed.

"What would I do without you guys." I said.

"Well you will never not have us so I wont answer that question." Alice said.

"Thank you." I said sincerely. This was going to be a long night.

_(Edward POV)_

My world had collapsed. My heart had broken. My life had ended. I could not live without Bella Swan. I loved her. And she'd left. I felt my knees weaken but before I hit the ground I felt two pairs of arms catch me and lead me to the bench.

"Thanks guys." I mumbled to Emmett and Jasper.

"No problem, how about we go back to my place and just talk." Jasper suggested.

"Its fine honestly, I think I just want to be alone now." I said still in shock.

"Okay then we'll give you a ride." Emmett said.

"No you stay here and enjoy yourselves."

"The girls already went with Bella, so there's really no point." Jasper said. I winced when he said her name. The pain was still so fresh.

"Well then I would prefer to walk." I answered.

"Ok then man, we'll talk tomorrow. Meet us at the park at around 1." Emmett said. I was grateful for their concern and knew I needed to talk things out but not yet.

Since I had been with Bella, home had been bearable. Now it was the same hellhole it had been 4 weeks ago.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Dad shouted.

"I WAS AT THE FRICKIN DANCE!..OKAY?!" I yelled back, not in a good mood.

"DON'T SWEAR AT ME YOU IDIOT! AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT SUIT, IT LOOKS BLOODY EXPENSIVE!"

"I BOUGHT IT! WITH MY OWN MONEY, GOD IF YOU WORKED JUST A BIT MORE MAYBE YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO BUY ME ONE! YOU KNOW THAT EVERYTHING THAT I HAVE IS BOUGHT BY MYSELF!" I screamed back, I could feel the tears now. Boys shouldn't cry, I knew that but I couldn't help it.

"STOP CRYING YOU BIG MORON. MEN DON'T CRY SO STOP BEING A SISSY!" Dad flew downstairs and I could smell alcohol on his breath as he yelled at me.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAS HAPPENED TODAY!" I screamed my voice breaking.

"WHATEVER! WHO GIVES A DAMN, YOU ARE A WORTHLESS SCUMBAG! YOU'RE UNGRATEFUL AND SELFISH!" Dad yelled at me. I pushed past him and began to climb the stairs. When I reached the top step I turned around.

"Oh and where's mum?" I asked in a deadly voice.

"Out." He replied flatly, giving me a slight glare.

"You mean out with your brother." I said harshly, in a quiet voice.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BASTARD?" He yelled, he had obviously heard. I ran to my room and locked the door. Dad was banging on the door yelling. I was scared and alone. I continued to cry and rocked myself back and forth until Dad left. My world was dark. My saviour had gone.

**Sorry sorry sorry! Eek! Ok now u can kill me! God I know its sad but I swear things will get better! You will probably want to kill me when you read this chapter! Anyway I love threats, they make me write faster! Ha, oh and I'll dedicate my next chapter to who comes up with the best threat! x**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again people

**Hello again people! I am so mega sorry this took so long! Forgive me! U noe wat is lyk wit skool and stuff so yeah. Well u have no idea how happy the reviews I got for the last chapter made me! Ok so I noe it was sad and u all wanted me to patch things up fast…but where's the fun in that?? Only joking. I swear Bella and Edward get back together but there will be more drama and I'm sure u can guess what it'll be about! Oh and now for the prize of best threat goes to…. drum roll lol… "**_**silver sniper of the night" and "angelaauthor14"!! woohoo! Congrats! So I can't be bothered to explain their threats so u can just read em on my reviews! So this one's for u…**_

_(Bella POV)_

I woke up the next morning with big red splotches under my eyes. I had cried all night while Rose and Alice tried to comfort me. It wasn't that easy though. I loved _him_. How pathetic, I couldn't even say his name. He was the only person I had ever loved, and now he was gone, and it was my entire fault. The weekend had come and gone and I hadn't spoken a word or eaten. Charlie, my dad was worried about me and so were Rose and Alice. Before I could drown in my sorrows any further, the doorbell rang. I walked downstairs slowly and saw Alice and Rose standing there. Alice rushed in and hugged me as soon as I opened the door. Rose however just smiled softly at me. Alice gently pulled me upstairs.

"Okay so Bella we know you still haven't gotten over Edward-" I flinched. "- but whenever we break up over a guy we have to make sure we make our next entrance in style. We need to show we are strong and confident and haven't been effected by the break up." Alice said. I groaned when I saw the clothes she had in her hands. They were nothing I would wear but still I liked them but showed no sign that I actually did. I just let her lead me into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup whilst Rosalie laid out my clothes. They were navy blue skinny jeans with a pink tank lace top. Alice had also bought some black ankle boots. I didn't even check my reflection as we left the house. I really didn't care. However when we arrived at school I guessed I must have looked pretty okay as some guys stared as we walked past. This didn't make me feel any better and I thought I should just check my reflection so I excused myself to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw a pale girl with flushed cheeks and long wavy hair pinned back into a clasp. She had beautiful eyes and looked nothing like I felt. I didn't want to look good when I had no one to please. This just made everything harder.

"BELLA! Hey Bella!" I turned to see Mike standing at my locker waving to me. I just sighed and walked towards him not waving.

"Uh hi." I said unenthusiastically.

"Wow, Bella you look…. different." He said as his eyes travelled down my body, lingering for a moment longer at my chest. I felt uncomfortable and just opened my locker.

"Thanks, I guess." I mumbled.

"Oh no don't get me wrong, you look wonderful." He said smiling at me in a way he must have thought was seductive but to me it was just plain creepy if anyone other than _him_ smiled at me like that. "Sooooo, I'm guessing you and Cullen are broken up." He smirked.

"Whatever Mike." I replied rolling my eyes as I close my locker and place my books in my bag. "Yeah so I was thinking maybe you and I could meet up like after school or something." He said leaning in closer.

I pulled back and said, "Uh I don't think so." He looked slightly hurt but continued leaning in until he was close enough to kiss me. I had nowhere to go as his hands were on either side of me. "Mike…please." I said turning my head.

"Aw come on Bells." He taunted.

"She said no, jerk" That was when I heard his voice. I turned and saw him looking at beautiful as ever but he wasn't looking at me. Just as Mike with a menacing expression.

"Butt out Cullen, I wasn't asking you." Mike sneered back.

"Did you not hear her you shit head?" Edward said his voice getting louder.

"LOOK CULLEN, she's not your property anymore. Remember…. the dance?" Mike smirked.

"Whatever Newton. She still said no."

"Piss off asshole. She wants me, she even said it." Mike lied.

"uh no-" I started when I felt someone's lips on mine crushing mine harshly. They weren't the ones I was used to. I was about to push them out when they were pulled off of mine and at the same moment Mike was on the floor. Edward had punched him.

"Guys, please." I said realising a crowd was forming. They chanted _fight fight fight._

Mike jumped up and punched Edward's nose, it cracked loudly and started bleeding. I heard myself whimper.

"HEY, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BITCHES!" I heard Rosalie yell and saw her and Alice run over. The crowd didn't budge. Alice wrapped on arm around my waist as if to lead me away when I felt an arm grab mine. It was Mike's.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I screamed at him, the tears now flowing freely as I saw Edward on the floor clutching his stomach where Mike had kicked him. He let go of me and the crowd started to break up when Mike stalked off. A rush of girls crowded around Edward and I felt a pang of jealousy. He was clearly in a lot of pain and it wasn't helping with all the girls surrounding him. I pushed through the crowds. Edward looked up at me, pain in his eyes not only from the fight. I bent down next to him and wrapped my arm round his waist. He knew what I was doing and he made an effort to get up.

"Get off him Swan, he doesn't want you!" Some girl yelled. I ignored her and just pushed past them

"Thankyou." He mumbled.

"What on earth were you thinking back there Edward?" I said.

"What? he was bugging you!"

"Yeah but now look at you!" I said, pointing at the cut on his cheek.

"I'm fine Bella."

"No you're not!" I complained. It upset me to see him so badly hurt.

"I am, now you're here." He said. I just looked away and I realised then that I couldn't leave him again. So I smiled at him softly.

"Ok, in here now." I instructed pushing him into the boy's locker room. I knew no one was here and there was a sink so he clean up as well.

"Why don't we just go to the nurse?" he asked

"Because then she'll ask what happened and you'll get in trouble." I replied. "Ok, now take your shirt off." I said firmly.

"WHAT?? WHY??" he said defensively, eyes darting.

"Edward, I need to clean up those wounds in case they get infected. Now quit being a baby!" I said.

"Oh...erm, okay." He said sheepishly. He took of his shirt and I found it hard to look away. He had a perfectly sculpted chest with hard muscle yet bruises covered his stomach. I wet a towel in the sink and told him to hold it there whilst I cleaned his nose and forehead. He flinched slightly when I touched his nose.

"Sorry." I said dismissivley.

"Its fine doesn't hurt much anyway." I just snorted at that because I knew that it hurt very much.

"Why did you come back for me?" He asked quietly, eyes not quite meeting mine.

"I don't know Edward." I replied. He put his shirt back on. "Does it still hurt?" I asked.

"Yeah but I know what could make the pain go away." He said.

"What?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"This." His face inched closer to mine until he took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. My hand travelled up the back of his shirt and tangled in his hair. He gently caressed my back and I pushed myself further towards him. When he pulled away I realised I was crying. He looked at me confused.

"I'm so sorry Edward. Please forgive me. I-I didn't realise how much I loved you." I sniffled.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. They only thing that matters it that we have each other now. Oh and Bella?" He said as he took his face in his hands wiping away my tears.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." He said softly. I smiled at him at rested my head against his chest. It felt perfect. I didn't care what people said, not now. Not now when I had Edward Cullen. My Edward Cullen. The most perfect guy in the entire world.

_(Edward POV)_

Bella. My Bella. She was mine forever and I would never let her go. Only now I had to open up to her if she was to trust me. How was I going to be able to tell her about my life? Maybe she could help? After all she was, my saviour.

**Hmmmm, did ya lyk it? I couldn't stand having them apart so I decided to get em together! Yeah so tell me wat u think and press that little button…it'll only take u a few moments!! Pleeeaassee! Oh and I couldn't resist putting Bella's outfit on my profile! Check it out.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey people

**Hey people! Ok so I was ecstatic about my reviews for the other chapters. Thanks. Oh and now I know you've all been waiting for a little more Lauren. So here we go. Oh and I want to dedicate this chapter to my amazing mates Francesfresh007 and BrookeRoberts. Yeah cos they were soooo nice and their reviews were amaze. Oh and also cos I luv em! Yeah so randomness. Oh and check out their stories…if ur interested in The OC or OTH or Camp Rock. So here we go…**

_(Bella POV)_

"Hellooooooo Bellaaaaaa." Alice waved a hand in front of my face. I had totally blanked out after thinking about Edward.

"Oh right, sorry. Yeah, so what were you saying?" I said shaking my head.

"Right, this weekend we're going to a beach party. You have to invite Edward because Emmett and Jasper are coming with us. And we are also going to have to buy a new bikini for all of us. OKAY?" she said speaking to me like I was dumb.

"Whatever Alice. Now hurry up we are going to be late for class." I said uninterested. I was about to stand up when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I turned to see Edward with a smirk on his face.

"So what were you going to invite me to?" He said cockily.

"Humph. Well now Mr.Arrogant, I don't think I want to invite you." I replied.

"Awww, come on Bella." He whined like a 5 year old would.

"Baby." I taunted. He pouted.

"Awww, come on Edward." I imitated him.

"I do not sound like that!" He protested.

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do." I insisted. Edward was about to reply when Alice stepped in.

"Come on children don't argue. Edward be at the beach 7 on Saturday and Bella meet me after school by my car for our shopping trip." She ordered as if she were our mum.

"Fine." We agreed in unison. Alice walked away leaving us together alone.

"Sooooo, do I get to see you in a bikini then?" he asked seductively.

"Uh huh." I had stopped breathing. He chuckled and I frowned at him. "I'm going to be late for class Edward." I said as if I didn't care. I walked away from him when he grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear.

"Love you."

"Love you too." I replied. He grinned at me and I grinned back. He pushed a strand of hair behind my face and kissed my cheek. Then he just ran off to his mates with me ogling after him.

Class was dull, however it helped constantly thinking of Edward. Luckily I had PE next. When I arrived with Alice we found out that we weren't going to be playing football but instead dodge ball as we had to be mixed up with the other group because the hall was not in use. I changed quickly into my shorts and t-shirt and dashed to the gym. I saw Edward sitting on the benches looking breathtaking as always. My heart stopped for a moment and I walked over to him with Alice next to me. Jasper was there and he kissed Alice shyly on the cheek. Edward took my hand and pulled me onto his lap and began to kiss my neck. I giggled and pulled away blushing. He looked at me innocently and I pecked him on the lips and rested my head on his chest until the other group and the coach arrived. I closed my eyes but they snapped open when I heard Edward groan.

"What?" I asked.

"Look." He said simply, pointing to the doors. In walked the other group with Lauren in the lead.

"Oh." I said wryly, just snuggling closer to Edward. His arms locked around me and I pulled my eyes away from Lauren.

Rose was in the other group as well along with Mike and Tyler. Just as I got up Tyler came up to me.

"Uh, hi Bella." He said.

"Hey Tyler." I wanted him to know there were no hard feelings due to the Lauren thing.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, you have to understand that girl messes with your mind. I wanted you to know we're over. For good." He babbled.

"Tyler, it's fine, don't worry." I laughed.

"Thanks Bella." He said sincerely.

"No probs, come on coach's here." I said.

"One more thing." He said. "HEY CULLEN!" he yelled.

Edward looked up and ran up beside me snaking one arm round my waist.

"What's up?" Edward said.

"Keep this one, she's special." He said simply.

"Yeah I know man, she's one of a kind." Edward said gazing into my eyes. Tyler jogged away and I just blushed.

"Okay , today we're going to be playing some dodge ball. Get yourselves in teams of 20, and I do know that usually you only have 10 in a team but we have to expand it today." Coach shouted.

On my team I had Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Tyler, Alice, Rosalie, Eric, Ben and some other people I didn't know. Luckily, Mike, Lauren and all of her bitches we on the other team.

"So you know the rules, DO NOT AIM FOR THE HEAD!" He shouted over the noise. Edward kissed my hand and ran off to stand in front of me. I was pretty good at the game. My aim was good and I got at least 5 people out. I just saw Mike running past and threw the ball with a little extra force than need when I felt something smack into the back of my head much harder than a normal dodge ball. The last thing I saw was Edward's worried face until I blacked out.

"Bella? Bella?" I heard his musical voice. I groaned a tried to sit up but my head was spinning.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Lauren hit you on head with a netball." He replied angrily.

"I though it was a bit hard." I said grimly.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" I heard the coach shouting. "Miss Swan. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I think I might need an ice pack though."

"Mr Cullen please escort her to the nurse's office." Before I could get up Edward scooped me into his arms and started to walk.

"Edward, there's no need for this. I can walk." I protested.

"I know, but this way we can get there much faster." We passed the principal's office on the way and I saw Lauren and her cronies sitting glumly outside.

"Edward put me down." I said firmly.

"No." He said ignoring me.

"Edward, I need to speak to her." I said putting my hand on his cheek.

"Fine, but please don't get hurt." He said as he lowered me. They hadn't noticed us yet. I walked straight up to them

"This is ridiculous Lauren. Hitting me with a netball, now that's low." I said angrily. I could feel my blood boiling again. She looked up at me and instantly her face changed to disgust.

"What do you want Swan?" she sneered.

"I want you to leave me and my friends alone, can't you get it into your puny head that nothing you do will change anything. I am with Edward and nothing you do will change that." I said.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE SWAN! DON'T YOU SEE, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT EDWARD? ALL I WANT IS MY SCHOOL BACK. Ever since you started here you've been the talk of the school, all the guys swoon over _you._" She shouted.

"_That's_ why you've been rude to me, Lauren I don't want anything that you have. I have my guy, do you really think that I would take anything that's yours." I said confused.

"You already took what's mine." She said motioning to Edward.

"He was never yours." I whispered quietly.

"I know, but I wanted him." She cried.

"I'm so sorry, but he's mine." I apologised. I didn't know why I was apologising but right then I felt sorry for her. I mean who wouldn't want Edward. "Lauren I'm sure you'll find someone else. I mean this is silly."

"I know, but still why anyone would want me, after all I've done to them." She asked, her eyes filled with tears. I walked towards her and out my arm around her shoulder. I was surprised at my action but when she didn't shrug it off I continued.

"Look at you Lauren. You're gorgeous. Maybe if you tried being a little nicer to people then everyone would realise how nice you are deep down." I suggested. She sighed and looked up at me.

"You're right, I'm so sorry." She said. I knew that this was the real Lauren not the bitch.

"It's totally fine, everything worked out how it was supposed to." I smiled generously down at her. I squeezed her shoulders and walked towards Edward. I could sense her friends staring at me incredulously. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered into my ear.

"Now I know why I love you." I grinned at him and kissed him passionately on the lips. I turned and gave a small wave to Lauren. She smiled back. At least that was one less worry for me now.

"Come on, I think I need that ice pack more than ever now." I laughed. Life was perfect.

**Hit or miss? **

**So I wanna thank my amazing beta for betaring my chapter in lyk 5 hours! She was amazing! Ok so skool is still going and so I still hav loads of crappy homework. Yeah so I'll update asap, but if I get reviews….then maybe the next chapter will be up earlier. x**


	14. Chapter 14

Thanx for all ur reviews people

**Thanx for all ur reviews people! Wooooohoooooo…I PASSED THE 200 mark…and ive had over 1000 hits! YAY! Well I'm going to dedicate this chapter to those of you who have read and reviewed each chapter. And I have an awesome note at the end of this chapter so read it! (Especially if u live in England)! **

_(Edward POV)_

"God dammit Edward, get off your lazy ass and do some work around here!" Carlisle shouted angrily.

"Look, I have done all my chores and maybe if you weren't always drunk you would realise that this is all your fault." I said calmly back. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and I knew that I shouldn't lose it.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT THIS MY FAULT?" He screamed, he went red in the face and I knew he was in the mood for a fight. I couldn't deal with it. This was the first time I had been happy. I got up and I thought it would be best to leave him alone to calm down I walked past him. He then suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Please Dad, that hurts." I whimpered, as his finger nails digged in.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING A SISSY, YOU WORTHLESS SCUMBAG!"

"I am not worthless and I am not a scumbag! I deserve happiness!" I shouted.

"NO YOU DON'T. YOU'RE UNGRATEFUL AND SELFISH! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE HAPPY, YOU DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED." He yelled back. I did deserve happiness didn't I? I wasn't worthless? Maybe I was, after all I had dragged the woman I love into this mess. I was worthless, he was right.

"Please Dad." I begged.

"Shut up." He said harshly. He slapped me across the face and I felt tears streaming down my face. "Get out of my sight." He hissed. My heart became tight and I couldn't breathe. This was just all too much for me, I couldn't stand it anymore. Those were the last thoughts before I blacked out.

"Edward! Edward! Hellooooo, anybody home?" I saw a hand wave in front of my face. I turned and saw Bella looking at me confused.

"Oh, sorry. I just blanked for a moment." I said shrugging off the memory of last night. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I flinched. I had fallen into the cabinet yesterday when he slapped me and had a large bruise there. She noticed.

"Edward are you okay?" she asked concerned. Goodness I loved her.

"Yeah. Of course." I replied calmly, trying not to show that I was of course not okay. She kept looking at me and I knew she didn't believe me.

"_You don't deserve to be happy" _I heard the voice in my head. I pulled away from Bella. "I have to go, I'll be late for my next class." I said without a backward glance.

_(Bella POV)_

Edward walked away from me leaving me confused and hurt. I could tell something was wrong and I would get it out of him one way or another.

"Hey Bella, come on class starts in 2 minutes" Alice called. I ran to catch up with her and Rose.

"Hey guys, do you know whats up with Edward?" I asked.

"No, why?" Rose said.

"Did Jazz or Em say anything to you?"

"Uh, I don't think so." Alice answered, unsurely.

"Well it's just that I know he's keeping something from me, and I could have sworn that he flinched away when I hugged him today. Maybe he's hurt." I said worried.

"Bella you do know that when you are in a proper relationship there should be no secrets." Rose said.

"Yeah I know but I can't help but wonder if this is something more serious." I replied.

I spent the whole of 1st and 2nd period worrying about Edward. At lunch I sat next to him. He gave me a small smile but nothing else.

"Edward, can we talk somewhere more quiet?" I asked.

"Ummm…sure." He said looking unsure. I led him out to the field and sat down on a bench.

"Look I know that something is up today and I want to know what. If we are going to have a relationship then we can't have any secrets." I started.

"Look Bella you know everything there is to know about me." He smiled, but it wasn't his proper smile. This one was slightly forced, which made me think something could be really wrong.

"Edward I know you well enough to know that everything is not alright. Is it your family?" I asked. As soon as I mentioned his family his eyes turned sour and I could tell he had put up a barrier. I took his hand in mine and looked deeply into his eyes.

"You can tell me anything Edward." I whispered.

"No Bella I can't. This is the one thing I can't tell you. Its not fair to make you a part of it." He whispered.

"I _want _to be a part of it Edward. I _want _to know you." I insisted, looking directly into his eyes. He shook his head and a single tear fell from his eye.

"It's not right Bella." He whimpered. I had never seen him so vulnerable before. I wiped his tear away and took his face in my hands. I knew I shouldn't push him any further so I just pulled him in and hugged him. He put his head on my chest and we sat there for ages not saying anything, just being with each other. Eventually he pulled away.

"We'll be late for class." He said. He made to get up but I pulled him back.

"Edward I can see how much you're hurting so I won't push you any further. But please promise me that when you're ready you will talk to me." I said, smiling slightly.

"Thank you Bella," He said sincerely. Then he crushed his lips to mine into a blissful kiss before we walked hand in hand inside.

I knew that this was much more serious than I had imagined and I promised that if it got worse I would do something about it.

**(A/N Ok so I was originally going to leave it there but I felt it was unfinished. This chapter will be a bit longer.)**

_(Edward POV)_

"Thank you Bella," I said as sincerely as I could. She smiled and knew this wouldn't be the end. I would tell her…soon. The rest of the day went quickly but I was dreading going back home. I knew I would be in for a yelling. As I walked through the front door I tried to creep upstairs but Carlisle heard me.

"So Edward, you've got a girlfriend huh?" he slurred. Panic seeped through me. How could he know about Bella? "I was down and the store today and that woman came up to me to congratulate me on you finding love." He sneered.

"Yeah that right." I said, trying to not show how much his word affected me.

"How come you didn't tell me!" he said getting angrier. "I'm your father!"

"Because you wouldn't care." I growled angrily, knowing it was true.

"OH REALLY! WELL YOU'RE RIGHT. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT LOVE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT CONGRATULATIONS! AT LAST YOU'VE DONE SOMETHING MANLY." He shouted. I knew exactly what he was implying.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU'RE SICK! IF THAT'S ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT THEN SCREW YOU! I DO ACTUALLY LOVE HER AND TO EVEN SUGGEST SOMETHING LIKE THAT…" I was aghast, disgusted and lost for words. I could feel my blood boiling.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOUT AT ME!" he screamed, fury shaking his body. I was instantly frightened. I tried to calm myself by thinking of Bella. I closed my eyes waiting for the blow. It came about 3 seconds later. First to my stomach. I kept my eyes closed. I smashed into the table. Next a kick to my back. My eyes still closed, only thinking of Bella. Then a slap across my face, then he left. I still felt no pain, only thinking of my angel. My beautiful Bella.

_(Bella POV)_

I was sitting with Jazz, Em, Rose and Alice waiting for class to begin. Edward hadn't been in today and I was a bit worried after our talk yesterday. Maybe he was just late? The day went extremely slow without him and Edward didn't turn up. At lunch I called him on his phone, he didn't pick up. I tried texting him constantly but I got no reply. By now I was panicking. Edward always picks up his phone. I decided that I would go to his house after school with Emmett, as he was the only one with a car. Jazz, Rose and Alice said they would come with me, as they needed a lift home as well. We all piled into his Jeep quickly and I couldn't help but fidget nervously.

"Emmett do you know where he lives?" I asked as he started the car.

"Uhhh, actually he never mentioned it."

"Oh, then how will we get there?" I asked nearly hysteric.

"Look Bella I'm sure the school has the record of it. I'll go now." He said.

"Kay, HURRY!" I shouted after him. It took him about 5 minutes and I was going mad. "WHAT TOOK SO LONG!" I shouted.

"Calm down I had to think of a reason so I just said that he was ill and I had to take him some work." He answered, turning the key.

"Bella I'm sure everything will be fine, his battery might have died and he was just ill." Alice assured me. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and I would only be happy when I saw him healthy.

We arrived in a run down neighbourhood with tiny houses and overgrown gardens.

"Uh, Em are you sure this is the right place?" Rosalie asked, looking around.

"Positive." He answered.

"Come on." I said getting out. "Which number?" I asked.

"22" Emmett replied.

The house had a battered looking door with a crack in the front window. I took a deep breath and knocked. There was no answer.

"Maybe his parents aren't in and he's asleep." Jasper offered. He looked at me worried, I was sure my expression was a bit panicked.

"Emmett." Rosalie said.

"Stand back people." He said.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T KNOCK DOWN THE DOOR!" I shouted. "WHAT WILL HIS PARENTS THINK"?

"Look Bella this is the only way." Emmett said.

"Fine, just don't blame me." I said giving in. Emmett banged on the door with his shoulder. The door was already in bad condition so it didn't take Emmett long. I rushed into the house. I didn't take in the surroundings all I wanted was to find Edward.

"EDWARD!" I shouted. There was no answer.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice shout and Rosalie screamed. I ran into the front room. Edward lay there on the floor, a deep gash on his cheek and a bruised arm.

"Oh god, please no" I whispered. I ran to his side and checked his pulse. It was still there. "Thank God." I lifted up his shirt to check the damage, there were purple bruises covering every inch of his stomach, still fresh. "Edward, please wake up." I whispered in his ear. I kissed him lightly on his lips and shuddered a bit... they were stone cold. I shrugged off my jacket and draped it round his shoulders. "Emmett, Jasper we need to get him to hospital." I said. Emmett gently lifted Edward up and went out to the car. Edward sat in the back with me, his head rested on my lap and I stroked his hair praying for him to be all right. We reached in record time. It was all a haze to me. 3 nurses rushed over to us and took Edward away on a bed. I watched from the other side of the glass doors as doctors rushed around him. He looked so peaceful lying there. God-like. He was mine and I wasn't going to lose him.

**DRAMATIC MUCH?? Well I enjoyed writing this chapter even though it was kind of sad. Well for my important author's note here it is!! I am going to the premiere of twilight!! WOOHOO!! Ok so I know that everyone in London has been waiting for the official time and place well here r the details. It's going to be on the 19****th**** December at Leicester Square in London!! So if u can go, I'll c u there! YAY!! GO LONDON! **

**I made this chapter longer so tell me how much u love me and REVIEW!!**

**Oh and thanx to my fab beta 'morphox' for beta-ring this chapter. I'll be there holding up my sign if you'll hold up yours! (Sorry that was a joke between us.) lol! **


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for takin so long! Well I want to thank every single one of u that reviewed cos seriously I luv u! oh and I hav a couple of special mentions of people whose reviews really made my day…**

**Thanks 2…**_**xtwilight-obsessedx, megtreat3, edwardcullenlover07, kityylover4life65, al3xxExx, xXxIggyxXx, francesfresh007, morphox, silver sniper of night, Brooke Roberts. **_

**So thank you to everyone….oh and I shall dedicate my next chapter to whoever gives me the best review (that can include criticism)! Here we go…**

_(Edward POV)_

I groaned and blinked a few times trying to open my eyes but the world around me was too bright. My head was throbbing and my limbs were stiff. My eyes grew accustomed to the light and then everything came flooding back to me. My first instinct was panic, where was I?

"Mr Cullen, it's wonderful to see you awake at last." I heard a sweet voice say, I turned my head to see a nurse standing next to me with a clipboard in her hands.

"What happened?" I croaked, closing my eyes.

"I'll leave the explaining to your friends, they're awfully eager to see you. You were very lucky, if that wonderful young lady hadn't bought you in when she did…" she trailed off but we both knew the end to that sentence.

"Uhhh, what do mean, young lady?" I asked confused, opening my eyes.

"That one over there." She pointed out of the blinds to the seats opposite. Sprawled across them was Bella with her head on Rosalie's shoulder looking beautiful as ever. Oh no, they well all here. What was I going to tell them? I started to panic again and the nurse sensed my concern.

"Do you want me to let them in?"

"Um, can I just talk to Emmett and Jasper first?" I asked, this was probably weird but I had my reasons.

"Sure, one moment."

_(Bella POV)_

I had spent the whole night crying and praying for Edward to wake up. I hadn't left his side as he had no one else there for him, until Rose and Alice insisted I got some sleep. I fell asleep on Rose's shoulder crying myself to sleep. I was awake now and aware but I didn't have the strength to open my eyes until I heard a door open. My eyes flew open instantly and I saw the nurse taking car of Edward in front of me. I sat upright and straightened my shirt.

"He's awake." She smiled.

"Thank God." I nearly cried with relief and made to get up.

"Umm…Edward has asked to just see Mr Emmett and Mr Jasper." She said. Her words hurt me, why didn't he want to see me?

"Oh okay." I said not angry, just hurt. Emmett and Jasper looked surprised but went inside anyway. I guess I'll just have to wait my turn. I looked down a little dejectedly.

_(Edward POV)_

"Hey!" I smiled slighty when I saw Em and Jazz.

"Hey bro!" they smiled and Emmett clapped me on the back. I winced in pain.

"Oh crap, sorry!" he said, removing his hand at once.

"God Emmett you're such a doofus." Jasper sighed.

"Am not!" Emmett cried indignantly.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"GUYS!" I shouted as loud as I could. Though it came out like a rasp more than anything. But I wasn't annoyed I was just relieved to see they weren't acting any differently towards me.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"Um, Edward man I don't want to ask…but…man what happened?" Jasper said. I sighed knowing I couldn't avoid the question. I started from the beginning and explained everything. Their faces showed shock and compassion and knew I was doing the right thing. When I had finished they looked astonished.

"Holy crap Edward I can't believe you kept this from us. We're supposed to be best mates." Emmett said. Jasper nodded.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Hey man you have nothing to apologise for, it's us who should be. How could we not have seen this? I'm so sorry." Jasper said.

"This is no one's fault." I insisted. Then Emmett did the most un-Emmett thing to do, he hugged me and Jasper patted my back lightly. I felt the tears coming but I fought them back. "Thanks guys." I croaked.

"No probs man, but seriously Bella's going to kill someone if she doesn't see you now." Emmett joked, whilst Jasper chuckled.

"Oh yeah that's why I wanted to see you first. Guys she can't see me like this."

"She's seen you in a worse condition Edward." Jasper said.

"I know but I don't want her to see me like this. How bad is it?" I asked.

"You have an ugly bruise on your left cheek and severe damage to your rib cage and several torn ligaments in your leg." Emmett said bluntly.

"Thank you." I said glad he hadn't tried to lie. He nodded. "Well then lets get you cleaned up then" Jasper said. He propped up my pillow so I was upright and he opened the cupboard next to me and took out a duffel bag. It was full of clothes. "Alice?" I asked and he nodded grinning.

Then took out a shirt and some sweats and helped me dress. It was much more comfortable. "There." Emmett said once they had combed my hair and dressed me.

"Ok I'm ready." I declared, barely smiling.

_(Bella POV)_

I waited impatiently for Em and Jazz to come back out so I could see Edward. I wondered why he didn't want to see me. Did he not want me anymore? I started to hyperventilate a little and Alice came over and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Look, I'm sure Edward has his reasons." She said, smiling at me. I didn't have chance to respond when Jazz and Em came out.

"Hey Bella, Edward wants to see you now." Jasper said.

"Oh and don't give him a hard time about seeing us first, a man's got to retain his pride." Emmett laughed. This came as a relief.

"Hey." He smiled softly.

"Hey yourself." I replied. He looked better, much healthier and much happier. I sat down on the bed next to him. I took his face in my hands and kissed him gently. "You don't understand how happy I am to see you better."

"Thank you." His eyes burned with emotion and those two words were the most sincere words he had ever spoken. I knew he was talking about everything that had happened in the last few weeks.

"Edward, this is serious. I want you to know that your father has been taken to jail and his trial is on Friday. I don't want to pressure you but you have to speak in court." I said.

"I don't know if I can Bella. I mean he's my dad." Edward said, closing his eyes a bit.

"Edward, you listen to me loud and clear, that scoundrel is no more than a murderer. He left you there as good as dead. I cannot, no... I will not let you be hurt like that again. You are my life and when I found you I felt like my soul was being ripped from me." I said. Every word I said was the complete truth.

"Bella I'm so sorry for bringing you into this." Edward mumbled, his body shaking with dry sobs.

"Edward I _want _to be a part of it. I will do anything to help you and I'll be with you every step of the way." I insisted, gently putting a hand on his back.

"I love you so much Bella. I am forever in you debt." His words flooded through me.

"I love you too, more than anything. You don't owe me anything; I will always be there for you, I am yours forever." I smiled warmly.

"You are my saviour Bella Swan and I wouldn't be here without you."

**Ok so I know this was a pointless chapter but I felt I needed to let you know where Edward and Bella stood. The following chapters will cover Carlisle's trial with a bit more drama and I think you can all see the problems that could happen. Remember, whoever gives me the best review will get the next chapter for them! Now go on and hit that little button right there. Please! x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my lovely readers! Wow its been a long time since i updated, sorry about that! Well i asked some of u for help and i got over 15 people helping me but in the end after all the help i had i still couldn't write this chapter! Argh! So my best friend came to the rescue and she wrote this chapter. So please all reviews i get should not be for me, but for her. So this chapter is obviously dedicated to her and seriously, its amazing! **

Edward was waiting anxiously outside of the court room. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella and Rosalie were all there to support him, and Bella was next to him now, gripping his hand. Today was the day they had been waiting for. Carlisle's trial. He was the only suspect, as his DNA was the only set found in the kitchen. If he wasn't proved guilty, then his injuries would be classed as an accident.

It was due to start in 5 minutes, and Edward was getting more and more nervous every minute. Bella felt him shaking and gripped his hand tighter.

"Edward, I promise, everything is going to be OK." Bella comforted him.

"But what if its not?" Edward asked seriously, looking at her. "What if he is charged innocent?"

"He won't-"

"How do you know?" Edward cut her off. Bella looked at him in the eye.

"Be positive. If you don't, then who knows what will happen." Edward sighed, and they all entered the court room.

--

Edward was sat at a table in front of where the judge would sit. He was shaking slightly and had a drink of water, but a door opened and Carlisle walked through, accompanied by two policeman. He had been held hostage under suspicion whilst Edward was in hospital. Edward felt himself bubble up with anger and he didn't even want to look at him. He couldn't believe that he was his father. Well, in Edward's opinion, he wasn't any more.

Edward looked back at his friends and family. Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper were all sat next to each other, looking at him. His eyes went along the line and they fell on Esme. Edward scoffed, she was checking out one of the policeman! Ridiculous.

"Why did they have to be my parents?" Edward whispered to himself, turning back around. Then the judge entered, and took his place at the podium. Edward took a deep breath. Here we go.

--

"So confirmed facts; Edward was found at 3pm in the kitchen with fatal injuries by his friends, and it has been said by doctors that his injuries had been there for around half an hour. Carlisle was at the charity luncheon for Mercy Hospital. Correct?" The judge asked Carlisle's attorney. He nodded.

"Yes that is correct."

"Right, so Edward, anything to say?"

"Ye-" Edward's representative began to say but Edward stopped him.

"No! This isn't RIGHT!" Edward pushed his chair backwards and it scraped loudly on the floor as he began to yell. The people watching gasped at his outburst, but Edward didn't care. He was so full of rage, he wanted to smash something so bad. He wanted to beat the crap out of Carlisle so he experienced as much pain as Edward had the past few weeks. "HE DID IT! HE DID IT! COME ON! DO YOU REALLY THINK HE WOULD ADMIT IT?!" Edward roared. The judge looked at him disapprovingly.

"Sir, sit down, this is an official court." Edward huffed, and was about to sit down, when he remembered something.

_*Flashback*_

_Carlisle was fiddling with the DVD player. All he wanted to do was watch Girls Of The Playboy Mansion, and all he had so far achieved, was changing the clock from 2:30, to 12:30._

"_God, I have only been here 15 minutes from that stupid lunch and already I'm annoyed." Carlisle whispered to himself as his vision went slightly blurry. The drink was getting to him; it always did. But he couldn't stop it. Just then Edward walked in, and picked up his book. _

"God dammit Edward, get off your lazy ass and do some work around here!" Carlisle shouted angrily.  
"Look, I have done all my chores and maybe if you weren't always drunk you would realise that this is all your fault." I said calmly back. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and I knew that I shouldn't lose it.  
"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT THIS IS MY FAULT?" He screamed, he went red in the face and I knew he was in the mood for a fight. I couldn't deal with it. This was the first time I had been happy. I got up and I thought it would be best to leave him alone to calm down I walked past him. He then suddenly grabbed my arm.  
"Please Dad, that hurts." I whimpered, as his finger nails digged in.  
"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING A SISSY, YOU WORTHLESS SCUMBAG!"  
"I am not worthless and I am not a scumbag! I deserve happiness!" I shouted.  
"NO YOU DON'T. YOU'RE UNGRATEFUL AND SELFISH! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE HAPPY, YOU DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED." He yelled back. I did deserve happiness didn't I? I wasn't worthless? Maybe I was, after all I had dragged the woman I love into this mess. I was worthless, he was right.  
"Please Dad." I begged.  
"Shut up." He said harshly. He slapped me across the face and I felt tears streaming down my face. "Get out of my sight." He hissed. My heart became tight and I couldn't breathe. This was just all too much for me, I couldn't stand it anymore. Those were the last thoughts before I blacked out.

*End Flashback*

"THAT'S IT!" Edward yelled suddenly. Everyone looked over at him, and the judge looked annoyed.

"Excuse me but-"

"NO! WE HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" Edward yelled exasperatedly. The judge looked at him, and then waved his hand to let him continue. Edward took a deep breath, and began to talk. "Carlisle was at the charity luncheon, but it finished at 2:15. He returned home and that's when he…he…" Edward couldn't finish as he remembered the pain his own father had caused him.

"You have no proof!" Carlisle's attorney said to him. Edward then noticed what Carlisle was wearing; the exact same thing as he had worn that day.

"Oh yeah?" Edward said. "Well he's wearing the same thing, and I highly doubt he would have been sober enough these past few days to get rid of the invitation probably still in that suit." Carlisle's face paled slightly.

--

He was searched. The invitation was found. So was his phone and a text on it proved he was at home. Carlisle had sent it to a friend telling him how he planned to 'drink the house clean'.  
"So, Carlisle was at home, his DNA was found on the floor and on the weapon used whilst victim was unconscious. Carlisle Cullen, guilty!"

Everyone cheered, and Edward let out a large breath. It was over. Everything was cleared. The two policeman approached him and handcuffed him. Carlisle's eyes narrowed at Edward, and he spoke for the first time since the trail had started.

"You will pay Edward. You will pay." He whispered menacingly with no hint of regret in his eyes. Edward's friends and family ran down the aisle to him and Emmett turned to Carlisle.

"Well, good luck with your revenge whilst your behind bars you lame-ass, irresponsible, jerky, mother fu-"

"Emmett, stop." Jasper said as Emmett yelled at Carlisle. Emmett stepped back.

Edward let out a small smile, and then Rosalie said something that he had been wanting to hear.

"Its all over."

**A/N from the original writer: Okay so to anyone reading this, just to confirm, I know nothing about trials and this is why this was so bad, so if I got some things wrong, I apologize :S I hope you enjoyed it though. - Now go press that button and tell my best friend what an awesome writer she is! Please! And just wanted to say that this isn't the last chapter, prepare yourselves for a little more drama and fluff! :D x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey my lovelies!!! I'm really down right now cos I'm ill so this is the only thing which could cheer me up! U guys' r awesome and I have had over 3000 hits with this! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!! Ily sooooo much! So this chapter wont be as good as the last one cos my friend isn't writing it (GO JULIA)!!! And before I start I have a few thanks to give to some really great people:**

** (woman u rock! Really she does, she's my new ff buddy)**

**Kittyloverforlife65**

**Angelauthor14**

**ReachingAsIFall**

**Edwardcullenlover07**

**Pixistix**

**Now that's only a few great readers but these reviews were the sweetest and they are all awesome! Now I'll get started…**

_(Edward POV)_

It was the first time since the trial that I had come to school. My heart was jumping in my chest and my hands shaking with nerves of what people might say. I felt a hand squeeze mine and I looked up to see Bella right next to me giving me a reassuring smile. Man I loved her so damn much. In fact everyone I loved was right here with me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. They had all helped me get back on my feet but only Bella had been able to convince me to return to this dreading place. She was my shoulder to lean on and always knew what to do and say. She had had the idea of me staying at Jasper's, and she was the one who returned to my home to collect my clothes when I was unable to do anything that would remind of them. I went through the stage of feeling empty, knowing I had no real family anymore but Bella had made me realize that she was enough for me and I wouldn't exchange all the family in the world for her.

"Edward you're going to be fine."

"Yeah man, I'll beat up anyone who tries to say anything."

My friends reassured me and I knew I could do this. Who cared what anyone else thought, because I knew that I didn't?

"Oh my God, that's him. Do you think he's ok?"

"Well he looks fine to me; I bet this was all just made up."

"What the hell is Swan doing with him? I mean isn't he sick of her yet?"

That was when I heard all the whispers; I tried to not let them affect me. All my friends were ignoring it but I could see the fury on their faces.

"LOOK HERE PEOPLE IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM THEN JUST SAY IT OUT LOUD! I MEAN HOW IMMATURE CAN YOU GET. GOD!" Emmett suddenly exclaimed. I would have done the same if I could but I really didn't feel like it and right then it was the first time I had felt like laughing in a long time. Emmett and his girly ways…who would have ever thought him to be so dramatic? Maybe Rosalie was rubbing off on him.

"Hey Em, it doesn't matter to me. I don't care what they think, for I care they can go to hell." I said trying to calm him down. Emmett just glanced angrily at the forming crowd and stalked off with Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and me right behind him. My first class was the only class I had without any of the gang, History.

"Edward you'll be fine. Just remember I love you." Bella smiled sweetly at me and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah man, and just let me know if anyone gives you any grief." Emmett said flexing his muscles and clapping me on the back.

I took a breath and walked into class. You know when people stop talking when you enter a room and you know they've been talking about you well that's was happened. I just took my place right at the back and kept my head down.

"Ummmm, like…I mean uhhh…what's up?" I looked up and saw Ben standing next to me looking almost afraid of me.

"Nothing, I guess." I answered.

"Look man I'm really sorry, that is if the rumors are true."

"Yeah well whatever, and I can only tell you if the rumors are true if I know what the rumors are."

"Yeah well it's kind of been like all over the news sooooo…I'm guessing you know."

"Yeah well let's just say that what's in the news is the truth then I'd rather you would just treat me normally because seriously it's no big deal." I said getting annoyed.

"Well it kind of is a big deal but I hope we're still mates."

"Yeah we're still mates Ben but that means that you should forget all the crap that's happened and just treat me like a normal person."

"Sure man, let me start over." He walked back to the classroom door and entered again, "Hey Edward my man, what up dude!" Ben said smiling and holding out a fist for me to bang. I grinned and hit his fist with my own. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad?

**Ok so I know that was totally pointless but I just wanted to show you guys how Edward was feeling and also what he might face at school. And just to clear up, this isn't the end of the story. Oh and bad news…my beta is unable to beta anymore for me so I am in need of a new one! Would anybody be willing? Sorry for the trouble but I would really appreciate it! I have one or two more chapters left BUT I am planning on a sequel if anyone's interested??? The sequel will take place only about a month or two after Edward's trial and much much much more drama will be expected in it. So tell me what you think and I'm open to any ideas! :D x**

**I WANNA KNOW ABOUT THE FILM!!! PLEASE TELL ME!! AHHH!! ENGLAND SUCKS COS I HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER MONTH BEFORE IT COMES OUT HERE! ******


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey people! Me again. Ok so be very very very very very very sad…THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!! *sniff*. Ahhhhh so I just wanna say that I have enjoyed writing this soooooo much and I love u guys loads! But not to fear my sequel will be coming soon! So please check it out. It will be called 'My heart" based on the song by paramour! Enjoy this last fluffy chapter! Oh and thankyou to all of u who offered to be my beta (there were 20 people!!!) but I chose the first one which was 'odwala'. She won't beta this chapter cos it's the kinda pointless but she might do my sequel!**

**And just one more thing…some thanks to some awesome reviewers!**

**Carolina 81**

**ReachingAsIFall**

**Mrs. Andrea Cullen**

**slmCandle**

**AliceCullenLivesInMe**

**Kittylover4life65**

**Francesfresh007**

**Angelauthor14**

**Fanpires-68**

**Ha-LoCo**

**Pixistix**

**THANKS GUYS!!! AND ALL THE REST OF YA! LOVE YA FOREVA!! ******

_(Bella POV)  
_

We had all gone back to Jasper's today after school for a sleepover. Alice's idea obviously! Jasper's parents had been great to Edward and had agreed to let him stay there. I watched him as he lay on the sofa with his head in my lap laughing as Emmett tried to dance to High School Musical. He looked so relaxed and calm as if the past month had never happened. Everything was back to normal and I had never been happier. I leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. He was surprised at my sudden gesture but responded as eagerly.

"ARGH! YOU GUYS GET A ROOM!" Emmett shouted turning away. He was muffled when Alice threw a pillow at him and Rosalie smacked him over the head.

"I think it's great, it's good to see you two so happy again." Alice said smiling at us.

"Yeah and Em you and Rose get it on more than we do so do us a favor and shut up." Edward said though I could tell he was joking as he had a little twinkle in his eye.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Alice suddenly screamed.

"What?" I said shocked and drawing a little closer to Edward who had suddenly sit up and pulled me to him.

"IT'S TIME!!"

"For what?" I asked warily.

"AHHHHHH!" a high pitched scream filled the room and we all turned to look at the source…Emmett.

"Dude you sound like a girl" Jasper said.

"Excuse me? And how exactly do we sound?" Alice said coldly to him.

"Uhhhhh, just kind of high pitched" Jasper said sheepishly.

"High pitched! Look here mister-" I cut her off before they could get into an argument.

"What was all the screaming for?" I asked. Alice completely forgot Jasper and smiled cheekily at me.

"TRUTH OR DARE!!!" Alice was started to scare me now.

"No way Alice. Nu-uh, I am not playing that game." I said shaking my head.

"OH YES YOU ARE MISSY" she said coming towards me. Edward pulled me closer.

"No she isn't" Edward said. I was surprised.

"I'm not?" I asked confused.

"No you're not, we're going for dinner." He said simply.

"Ok!" I said happily. "Ha Alice, IN YOUR FACE!" I said smiling contently. I'm going to go get ready!" I announced.

"I'LL HELP YOU!" Alice said suddenly jumping up.

"No you won't, I will." Edward said smiling slyly.

"EWWWW GROSS, you guys go have your fun!" Alice exclaimed.

We ran up the stairs together and when I got to my room I opened the door and went inside. Edward waited patiently outside. I opened the door again and said "I thought you were going to help me get dressed?" smiling as innocently as I could. Edward grinned and pulled me inside. I whispered in his ear, "My savior."

Edward said back to me, "No, you're my savior." I could tell it wasn't for today but for the whole 2 months since I had started at Forks High.

"I love you" I said to him softly.

"You are my life." Somehow those words were better than saying I love you. He pulled me close and my life then felt pretty damn perfect.

**Ok so My Savior is officially over. *sob*. I can't tell u how much I have enjoyed writing this story and I want to say thanks to those of you who have kept with it right from the start. Thanks guys. Love u all and don't forget to check out the sequel! How you'll like it! It will most likely be up in the next week or two! **

**x~JIRDST4eva~x**


	19. SEQUEL UP!

**Ok so my sequel is up!! Its called **_**My Heart **_**based on the song by paramore! Please check it out and tell me what you think! Love you all and thanks for your reviews. :D x**

**~xJIRDST4eva~x**


	20. Chapter 20

**HEY ALL!**

**JUST WANTED TO INFORM YOU ALL THAT THIS STORY HAS BEEN NOMINATED IN 'THE SPARKLE AWARDS'.**

**PLEASE GO VOTE FOR ME! VOTING HAS STARTED NOW!  
VOTING ENDS ON JULY 31****st****!**

**PLEASE VOTE!!!!! Its my first award contest!**

**I have been nominated in 3 categories.**

**My Saviour was nominated for the Best All Human**

**Cherishing the Memories for the Best One Shot**

**My Heart for best Prequel/Sequel**

**Please vote for all 3!!! :P**

**THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE**

**THANKS GUYS :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**DUDES sorry for yet another A/N! I am gonna be a major pain in your asses now and ask you to vote once again at the Razzle Dazzle Awards for my 2 stories.**

**I was nominated for Best All Human for My Saviour**

**AND**

**I was nominated for Best One Shot for Cherishing the Memories**

**PLEASE VOTE! I know I wont win as one of my all time favourite stories has been nominated but it would still rock!**

**Thanks! And the link is on my profile.**


	22. Chapter 22

**RESULTS!**

Hey guys, so all the results for the awards are in so I thought I should let you all know how I did :)

_**The Sparkle Awards**_

My Saviour won for the Rosalie Award for Best All Human!

Cherishing the Memories came second for the Jasper Awards for Best One-Shot!

My Heart also came second for the La Push Awards for Best Sequel!

_**The Razzle Dazzle Awards**_

Unfortunately I didn't win any awards here but thats cool cos another great story won!

_**Twilighters United **_

My Heart won for the Forever the Dawn Awards for Best Sequel Award!

SO THANKS FOR VOTING! LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
